Como en los viejos tiempos
by Vicio
Summary: Thor y Loki arruinan el vestido favorito de Frigga. Una pequeña desventura con flashbacks sobre la adolescencia e infancia de ambos príncipes. Thorki
1. Café traído de la tierra

**DISCLAIMER: **Thor no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Esta historia no tiene sentido. Thorki.

* * *

**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.  
****Café traído de la tierra.****  
**

1.

–Thor… _Thor_ –mascullaba Loki que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

–¡Ya! –le recriminó el aludido–. No me desesperes y déjame pensar.

Loki se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió hacia él.

–¿Pensar? ¿¡Pensar!? –exclamó doblándose sobre sí mismo, presa de la furia, el pánico y otro sentimiento que solo se podía comparar con el de la angustia absoluta–. Si pensaras, grandísimo estúpido, no estaríamos aquí buscando la manera de recuperar el maldito vestido.

Antes de contestar, Thor bajó la voz.

–Es solo una manchita…

–¿Manchita? –el vestido de Frigga yacía colgado del espaldar de una silla con un extraño diseño en la parte delantera. Café, café. Se les había derramado el café–. ¡Es del tamaño del maldito universo!

Thor estaba sentado en la escalera de la habitación; las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, los codos clavados en las rodillas, la quijada sobre los puños y la mirada ausente. En ese momento giró el torso hacia Loki que seguía moviéndose a sus espaldas, para encararlo con rabia.

–Es tu culpa. Si no me hubieras provocado… –se contuvo–. Si no te hubieras escondido en el armario…

–¿Quién demonios echa café caliente en el armario? O peor, ¿quién echa café caliente en el armario DE MAMÁ?

–Yo, yo echo café caliente en el armario de mamá –Thor volvió a mirar al frente.

–Thor… –dijo Loki, examinando el vestido mientras se mordía un dedo–. Esto es horrible.

–Tú y tus malditas copias, hermano. Si te hubieras metido efectivamente en el armario y no hubieras desaparecido, a tu copia, digo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Loki lo miró indignado.

–Ah, ahora soy yo el culpable por no permitir que me arrojaras el café encima.

Thor se puso de pie.

–¿No puedes hacer otro?

–Mis habilidades en la costura son directamente proporcionales a tu capacidad de razonamiento, o sea, nulas.

Thor avanzó hacia Loki. Pretendiendo agarrar el vestido lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y este, que sin saber estaba engarzado de la hombrera en la esquina de la silla, se desgarró.

Loki se llevó las manos a la cara, Thor ahogó un grito.

–¡Thor! –Loki hizo un aspaviento dramático–. ¿Qué hiciste? –rugió–. El peso de los ocho mundos recaerá sobre nosotros. Tenemos más de veinte años y nos siguen pasando cosas como estas… –su expresión se hizo mortalmente rígida–. ¡Por tu culpa, cabezota! ¡Porque no piensas! ¡Porque siempre lo arruinas todo con tu maldita fuerza y estupidez!

–Ya deja de regañarme –masculló Thor, zapateando el suelo–. Más bien ayúdame a esconder esto antes de que madre lo vea.

–¿Esa es tu brillante solución? –le increpó Loki.

–¡Sí!

Loki vio que Thor estrujaba el vestido en su puño apretado.

–¡THOR! No lo aplastes así, echarás a perder la pedrería.

La brisa llegaba desde fuera, por entre las altas y gordas columnas. Era el típico clima de Asgard cuando la noche estaba próxima a comenzar. Hubo un extraño sonido entonces que precedió la musicalidad de las trompetas, anunciando el arribo de los reyes al palacio real.

Los hermanos se miraron horrorizados.

–Están aquí –expresaron al unísono.

–Escondámoslo –dijo Loki dirigiéndose a la salida.

–¿No que era una mala idea? –musitó Thor, confundido.

–Ya cállate y ven conmigo.

2.

Corrieron por los pasillos como en los viejos tiempos de su niñez. Thor con el vestido en sus brazos como si se tratara de una damisela en peligro y Loki adelante, liderando la marcha, pero notablemente más nervioso que nunca. Siempre se esforzaba por ser un hijo modelo y entonces pasaban estas cosas.

–¿A tu habitación o a la mía? –preguntó Thor.

–A la mía –respondió Loki, deteniéndose de súbito frente a la puerta de su recamara y empujándola para que el rubio pasara, a la vez que echaba una frenética mirada a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviera observando.

Adentro de la habitación, Loki encendió nerviosamente los candelabros.

–¿Y ahora qué? –quiso saber el mayor.

–No sé.

Thor contempló la prenda con desenfado.

–No está tan mal.

–Déjame ver –Loki le arrebató el vestido y le echó un ávido vistazo, y entonces, corroborando su peor pesadilla, miró por encima de él a su hermano–. Le arrancaste la pedrería… te dije… –dejó salir un bufido de resignación–. No importa qué dije. Ya nada importa.

–Quizás podamos lavarlo.

–No es un vestido cualquiera, Thor. Con los vestidos costosos no se puede usar agua y jabón simplemente.

–Intentémoslo –insistió.

–Es casi de noche. No podremos colarnos en la lavandería del palacio porque Dora estará ahí para hacer preguntas –las cejas de Loki se juntaron por un momento, imprimiéndole a su rostro la apariencia intelectual de la que tanto se jactaba–. Ya sé, iremos a la madrugada.

–¿Y los guardias?

–Eso es lo de menos.

Tocaron la puerta y Loki se sobresaltó como si le hubieran arrojado un baldado de agua fría. Es que si bien era un hombre sereno, discreto y por lo general, inteligente, no podía evitar perder el control de sus emociones cuando sentía que algo salía mal. Aquella actitud, que Thor había denominado en tantas ocasiones '_esquizofrenia_', le había ganado a Loki el apodo de _Lokish_. De la palabra Skittish (asustadizo) en inglés y su nombre.

También había tres niveles dependiendo del contexto: Paranoia nivel 1, para situaciones normales de nerviosismo común, paranoia nivel 2, cuando el joven perdía la capacidad de ser él mismo o actuaba de manera impropia a su carácter, y paranoia nivel Loki, si lloraba, salía corriendo, se desmayaba, perdía la voz, sufría un ataque de asma o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo.

En aquel momento, Thor presenció un perfecto ejemplar de paranoia nivel 1. Loki hacía gesticulaciones y aspavientos exagerados para indicar que debían esconder el vestido (incluso si no tenían previsto abrir la puerta). Thor solo atinó a quitárselo de las manos y meterlo detrás de su espalda con la única intención de mantenerlo tranquilo.

–¿Joven Loki? –llamaron.

La primera vez, la garganta le falló. Loki lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Thor.

–¿S-sí? –contestó al fin.

Del otro lado de la puerta la voz continuó, satisfecha:

–La señora Frigga y el señor Odín solicitan su presencia en el comedor real.

–¿Y a mí? –metió baza Thor.

–¿Joven Thor?

–El mismo.

–La cena será servida en pocos minutos. La señora Frigga y el señor Odín desean que les acompañen.

Loki le tapó la boca a su hermano para impedir que respondiera por él.

–Bajaremos enseguida.

3.

Al llegar a las puertas dobles del comedor, Loki repitió por quinta vez la misma cosa: –Y que no se te ocurra abrir la boca.

–Ya entendí, ya entendí…

Frigga atisbó a sus hijos en el umbral de la puerta. Thor levemente inclinado para que Loki pudiera gritarle cómodamente en el oído. Nada del otro mundo. Aunque la severidad de la expresión del menor sin dudas le llamó la atención. La mujer se arrimó a su marido para pedirle que mirara. En cuanto este levantó la cabeza, los jóvenes dejaron de cuchichear y el padre preguntó por lo bajo:

–¿Son amigos otra vez?

Días atrás, Loki y Thor se habían enemistado porque a Thor se le había ocurrido traer a colación frente a sus amigos las tantas veces que hizo llorar a Loki cuando eran pequeños.

Como la vez en que lo encerró en el baño a oscuras y Loki se puso a llorar, y se asustó tanto que mojó sus propios pantalones. Había sucedido en unas circunstancias en las que al niño le aterraba la oscuridad. Thor conteniendo la puerta del otro lado y Loki incapaz de evitarlo con su escasa fuerza. Lo único que había evitado la cúspide de un ataque de paranoia nivel Loki fue el ama de llaves que por casualidad había visto la escena desde la escalera, cuando se disponía a bajar las toallas.

–¿Joven amo? –llamó. Thor soltó la puerta–. ¿Qué está haciendo?

No es que fuera a admitirlo. El niño balbuceó.

–Nada.

Pero la mujer, que no era tonta, se había olido algo y componiendo una mueca suspicaz, se acercó a él, escuchando así, inevitablemente, los sollozos de Loki desde el otro lado. Ella miró al príncipe mayor, temerosa, y luego abrió con algo de premura la puerta del cuarto donde Loki yacía hecho bolita en el suelo.

Thor no pudo ver la reacción del ama de llaves porque se dio a la fuga de inmediato, pensando acertadamente: '_Van a matarme'_.

El chisme de que Loki se había orinado le llegó días después:

"El ama de llaves intentó tirarlo del brazo para hacer que se levantara, pero el niño se negaba con reticencia. No lo entendía, pero entonces sintió algo húmedo en su zapato y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con que el charco amarillo bajo los pies del pequeño había llegado hasta los suyos."

–¿Recuerdas cómo se puso? –preguntó Odín con nostalgia.

Frigga se aclaró la garganta:

–¡Thod me encedó, Thod me encedó!

Y Thor había dicho, cuando ella le había reclamado: –¡Miente, mamá, miente! ¡No es más que un mentiroso llorón!

De vuelta al presente. Loki se sentaba al lado izquierdo de la mesa. Thor, frente a él, en el derecho, en lo que se dirigían una mirada cómplice.

–¿Ya no saludamos? –preguntó la reina.

Loki se puso de pie.

–Pido perdón por la negligencia –dijo haciendo una reverencia a sus padres. Thor fue menos exagerado y solo les sonrió con picardía.

Traída rápidamente para evitar que perdiera la temperatura ideal, el mesero se apresuró a servir la champaña. El líquido resbalando por la pared del cristal con la velocidad necesaria para formar la espuma suficiente y deteniéndose exactamente a dos centímetros del borde de la copa.

Loki entornó los ojos.

–Es un centímetro, no dos –reprendió.

El mesero agachó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, mi amo –dijo agregando un poco más de contenido–. No volverá a pasar.

Cuando Loki se volvió hacia su hermano, descubrió que este le miraba con sorna.

–¿Tienes algo que decir, Thor?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, a la vez que sonreía y levantaba su propia copa de champagne en lo alto.

–Por la inteligencia de Loki –brindó.

Frigga y Odín imitaron el gesto.

–Salud.

Loki, maldiciendo, se obligó a hacer lo mismo.

Después vino el primer plato y los problemas estaban lejos de acabar. Al ver lo que restaba de licor en la copa, Thor sonrió.

–¿Loki, de qué color es la champaña?

Loki dejó de prestar atención a su ensalada para mirar a quien le hablaba y luego al vaso. Tuvo miedo de contestar, pero sintió la necesidad de remarcar lo evidente y al final acabó haciéndolo.

–Amarilla.

La aparentemente inocente respuesta hizo reír a Thor tan fuerte que la cabeza se le sacudió bruscamente hacia atrás. Frigga y Odín lo miraron con curiosidad. Loki solo atinó a fruncir el entrecejo.

–Tal vez debimos brindar por tu estupidez, definitivamente es más infinita que mi inteligencia.

–No se discute en la mesa –sentenció Odín que había estado misteriosamente taciturno hasta entonces–. No uses ese vocabulario frente a nosotros, Loki; y Thor, deja de fastidiar a tu hermano.

–Yo solo le he preguntado por el color de los orines, digo, de la champaña y él me ha insultado.

Loki lo entendió todo.

–Con que eso era, ¿eh?

Frigga, presintiendo una guerra, intervino.

–¿Me pasas la sal, querido?

–¿Para la ensalada? –inquirió Odín confundido, ganándose un pisotón.

–Siempre es buena la lechuga con algo más de aderezo. ¿No es así –Frigga sonrió con malicia, miraba a sus hijos–, _bebés_?

–Mamáaaa.

La vergonzosa apología logró su cometido despejando los humos hasta el plato fuerte, cuando Loki decidió recomenzar la batalla.

–¿Thor, de qué color es la sangre?

–Roja –respondió con la boca llena–, ¿por qué?

En ese momento, el mesero que acarreaba la bandeja con el _roast beef_ del rubio tropezó, lanzándole el plato encima.

–¡Mi señor! –gritó el pobre subordinado sacándose el pañuelo del peto ante la sorpresa de la reina, la perplejidad del rey, el salto del príncipe mayor y la cara de fingida sorpresa del menor–. Le pido perdón, estoy más torpe que de costumbre… yo…

–Roja como la salsa de la carne –Loki sacó la lengua.

Thor se puso de pie iracundo casi dándole un empellón al sirviente que lo limpiaba.

–¡Lo hiciste tropezar a propósito!

–Oh, no, Thor. Ha sido sin querer. Ha sido la emoción del momento. Ha sido… –Loki tuvo que saltar de su silla cuando el otro le arrojó un plato. Se quedó viendo los restos de la vajilla en el suelo–. Eso no fue lindo.

–¿Lindo? ¿Lindo? ¿Quieres algo lindo? ¡Ahora verás algo lindo!

–¡Suficiente! –rugió Odín, cuando vio en Thor evidentes signos de querer empezar a perseguir a Loki alrededor de la mesa–. Dejen de ser tan inmaduros y empiecen a comportarse como lo que son. ¿O debo recordarles que ya no son unos niños? –luego añadió, en un tono herido con los ojos entornados–. ¿Es esto lo que les he enseñado?

–¡Él empezó! –chilló Loki.

–Y tú has sido lo suficientemente necio para seguirle la corriente –el grito fue tan severo que Loki retrocedió como si lo hubieran empujado. Miró largamente a su padre, luego a su madre y luego a Thor antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la salida con los puños apretados, bajo la mirada estupefacta de los sirvientes.

–Ay noooo –exhaló pesadamente Thor–, ya estará maquinando la destrucción de otro planeta… ¿Cuántos nos quedan? –Frigga lo acuchilló con la mirada–. Es la verdad, mamá. Loki es un esquizofrénico.

Los sirvientes ya se congregaban a limpiar el desastre.

–¿Debo traer un cambio de ropa? –murmuró apenado el mesero.

–¿Cambio de ropa? –repitió Thor y se miró a sí mismo. Recordó entonces todo lo acontecido desde la tarde. El vestido, la mancha, el plan que en ese mismo instante se iba al carajo…–. Dioses… –Odín y Frigga levantaron las cejas. Thor corrió a la salida y en algún punto de la marcha se dio vuelta para hablar a sus padres, caminando de espaldas–. Vuelvo enseguida.

Los reyes suspiraron. Odín se sentó de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros. Iba a hincarle el diente al trozo de carne pero Frigga se lo impidió, arrebatándoselo.

* * *

_Venía desenmarañando esta historia desde hacía tiempo y no tenía pensado publicarla. Cuento rápidamente: Me quedo sola en casa desde hoy hasta el martes y aunque la idea me encantó al principio (porque me dejaron un refri lleno de comida y licor a mi disposición), entrada la noche empecé a sentirme sola, así que… hago esto para satisfacer mi necesidad social, porque hablar, y que lo único que te responda sea tu propio eco, es muy triste. Forever alone. Síiii. Tal vez debería armar una fiesta como en las películas pero como odio a todos mis vecinos pues ni modo. Déjenme saber su opinión, gracias por leer._


	2. ¡Es Thorrible!

**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.  
****¡Es Thorrible!****  
**

1.

Odiaba tener que perseguirlo por todo el palacio sin tener la certeza de que no iba tras una de sus proyecciones mágicas. Desde que aprendió a crearlas, las cosas no habían sido iguales para Thor, quien vivía con chipotes eternos en la frente de tanto estrellarse contra las puertas y paredes (la del corredor ya tenía dibujada su forma) al intentar capturar a un Loki falso que se desvanecía en el último segundo.

Cuando Thor finalmente llegó al salón, se encontró con Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun que por alguna extraña razón le miraban con expresión indolente. Como si hubieran estado esperándolo. Hubiera querido preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca, sus amigos levantaron parsimoniosamente las manos para señalarle todos al mismo tiempo, la puerta trasera del desván. Thor hizo ademán de tomar aire, como quien se dispone a soltar una sarta de palabras, más solo suspiró y farfulló en el mismo impulso, un solemne y resignado "gracias".

2.

Thor abrió secamente la puerta del pequeño habitáculo, casi tirando los cachivaches que tenía colgados detrás. Adentro, la larga silueta de Loki le esperaba recostada contra la pared.

–Te tardaste… –musitó sin mirarlo.

–Escucha… –trató de decir.

Loki le acalló llevándose un dedo a los labios.

–No hables –susurró.

–Yo…

–Shhhh –señaló la repisa frente a él–. Mira.

Thor cerró y abrió los puños, impaciente, antes de mirar.

–¿Qué?

–Mira bien.

En la repisa había un muñeco de costura con un alfiler clavado en el corazón. La bien fingida serenidad de Loki se desvaneció como una especie de espectro pasando rápido de un lado a otro de la habitación. Dejó caer pesadamente los brazos para dirigirse a la salida, esquivando a su hermano atravesado en la mitad. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Thor reaccionó a tiempo y antes de que el otro lograra escabullirse, lo agarró por la muñeca, devolviéndolo, quizá con más violencia de la necesaria porque casi le disloca el hombro.

–Siempre tan delicado, ¿no? –le increpó Loki de mal genio.

–Oye…

De un zarpazo el pelinegro se soltó, logrando una media vuelta un tanto dramática.

–¿Qué? –preguntó–. ¿Necesitas más material para burlarte de mí con tus amigos? –el otro juntó el entrecejo–. Pues adivina qué, Thor, no me asusté esta vez.

–¿Qué? –siseó Thor, desconcertado–. ¿De qué estás hablando? –poniendo los ojos en blanco, Loki volvió a girarse y Thor, demasiado exasperado para medir su fuerza, volvió a atraerlo por la mano–. No peleemos, ¿sí?

–¡AH! ¡Debiste pensarlo antes de dedicarme aquellas malintencionadas palabras!

–Bueno… pues estoy pidiendo tu perdón –Loki se quedó mirándolo fijamente como si no creyera la cosa. Thor sonrió para dar más veracidad a su veredicto. Luego de un largo intercambio de miradas fue inevitable romper la formalidad. Loki rió y Thor se le acercó para estrujarle la cara, victorioso–. Aw,_ mi vida_.

–No vas a empezar con tu tontería de hablarme así –expuso el menor, intentando apartarlo.

Pero el mayor, como buena masa inamovible de carbohidratos y músculos, logró capturarlo sin esfuerzos en un abrazo constrictor.

–Lokish. Mi Lokish –susurraba en voz ridícula, restregando su barba por las mejillas ajenas.

Loki refunfuñaba.

–Su-él-ta-me.

En medio del forcejeo, nadie vio venir lo siguiente. La mano de Thor se levantó por sí sola y agarró la cara del desprevenido Loki, destripándole las mejillas y estirándole la boca sobre la que plantó un impulsivo beso. El contacto había sido fugaz, pero el efecto fue devastador. Loki retrocedió ahogándose, como si en lugar de un beso, hubiese recibido un trozo de carbón encendido en los labios.

Thor ocultó su propia sorpresa tras una bien ensayada carcajada.

–¡AHAHAHÁ!

–Thor –balbuceó el otro, alterado, cubriéndose medio rostro con la mano–. Eres un… –su semblante perturbado se transformó pronto en uno enojado–. ¡Hijo de puta asqueroso!

–¡AHAHAHÁ…! Tenemos la misma madre, que no te oiga.

No era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba. En antaño, cuando eran niños, los dos hermanos se habían besado… _por accidente_. Odín los había encontrado tirados en el suelo, indigestados, con arcadas y mareos.

–¡Qué asco, qué asco! –gritaba Loki. Thor ya más tranquilo miraba hacia el cielo sin comprender la sobre reacción de su hermano. Sin saber que, inocentemente, se había convertido en la primera persona en besarle la boca.

Con todo, nada superaba en incomodidad al espantoso suceso acontecido hacía poco menos de dos años, en circunstancias especiales que distaban años luz de los tintes accidentales de la primera historia.

Era verano. Thor había regresado de un arduo entrenamiento en las montañas y había entrado descamisado al lobby. Loki, que lo había visto llegar por el espejo, se escondió detrás de una columna sin entender por qué de repente, su corazón acelerado se lo pedía. Pero Thor no había pasado por alto los ojos clavados a su espalda y antes de dejar la habitación, se detuvo.

–¿Inspeccionando las grietas, hermano? –inquirió con buen humor. Aun jadeando, exhibiendo todavía las virutas de su bestialidad guerrera.

Loki se agazapó aún más en aquel improvisado escondite cuando Thor se le acercó, sosteniendo el casco en una mano, sudado y sonriente. Estuvo allí un rato antes de decidirse a recargar su musculatura palpitante en la columna. Ambos se miraban. Todo era tan raro que Loki no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que algo había cambiado, y que en ese instante Thor y él lo eran todo menos familia.

Entonces Thor, después de un momento, se cambió el casco de mano para poder acariciar, de una forma para nada fraternal, la mejilla de Loki que aún estaba a la vista.

–Hola, Lokish. ¿Cómo estás?

Nada pasó inmediatamente porque la voz ruidosa de Fandral hizo eco por todo el lugar cuando llamó a Thor a los gritos. Pero más tarde ese día sí que pasó. A eso de las doce de la noche.

Thor entró en la habitación de su hermano silenciosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama donde este estaba recostado, leyendo. Loki lo había seguido con la mirada, más no dijo nada. Él, que por lo general armaba un escándalo cuando alguien tocaba sus cosas sin permiso, estaba allí, tan sereno. Tampoco había querido dormirse. Era como si hubiera estado esperando a Thor, como si esa tarde en el lobby, sin necesidad de hablar en voz alta, hubieran acordado un encuentro clandestino.

La luz de las antorchas crepitaba, inundando el espacio de una luz cálida y anaranjada. Thor permaneció callado, dándole la espalda a su hermano por varios minutos hasta que de pronto, imbuido por un sentimiento desconocido, comenzó a trepar a la cama hasta quedar parcialmente inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Loki.

–No te asustes, ¿vale? –susurró el mayor.

Acto seguido, la distancia fue reducida a cero. A Loki la respiración se le disparó. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que hacían brincar el libro, ahora sobre el pecho, apenas sostenido por sus manos. Thor le estaba besando. Al principio despacio como si quisiera tantear el terreno antes de adentrarse en él. Después casi con furia. Le arrebató el libro y lo arrojó al vacío, reclamando a Loki por completo.

_"__No te asustes, ¿vale?" _Como si él mismo no estuviera temblando hasta los huesos.

Esa noche había estado tan excitado… pero por más que trató de pensar en doncellas, terminó recreando una imagen masculina y para colmo, de su hermano. Una y otra vez. Y, ¿qué podía ser peor que descargar tus impulsos sexuales en tu propia carne? Porque entonces ninguno sabía que no los unía un verdadero lazo de sangre. ¿Disfrutarlo? Loki una vez le había dicho a Thor que le gustaba, más nadie había malinterpretado las cosas. O quizás, en ese entonces, ni el uno había comprendido lo que decía ni el otro lo que escuchaba. Ahora sí. Y es que ya no se podía negar la realidad. No cuando sus lenguas se hallaban entrelazadas, sus corazones tan cerca y sus cuerpos en semejante estado.

Loki, contrario a lo que se esperaba, disfrutaba el contacto mientras jalaba a Thor para invitarlo a acomodarse entre sus piernas. Por primera vez, siendo honesto y leal a sus sentimientos, a Loki se le rompió el corazón cuando intentó quitar la camisa de su hermano y este se negó, enderezándose súbitamente.

Thor había dejado la habitación de la misma forma en que había entrado. Silente. Aunque con doscientos kilos más de pura culpa a cuestas.

Nadie mencionó nada sobre el incidente al otro día, ni al siguiente, ni nunca. Al amanecer ambos se dirigieron miradas hipócritas, como si todo estuviese bien al fin y al cabo. Loki hasta llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado. Tal parecía que ambos podían ser asombrosos actores y mentirosos si se lo proponían. Incluso se había convertido en hábito para Thor fastidiarlo con ese tipo de cosas. Como aquella vez en que Volstagg y Loki habían empezado a discutir, y Thor, para apaciguar los ánimos le había dado una nalgada a Loki, dejándolo completamente colorado. Este se había vuelto enfurecido para darle una bofetada sin reparos.

Loki se había marchado iracundo, olvidando su pelea con Volstagg, dejando atrás las risas y se había puesto a llorar sin razón aparente más tarde en la oscuridad de su habitación. De esto Thor tampoco supo nada.

3.

–¿Por qué…? –preguntó Loki sin saber exactamente cuál era su duda. Thor seguía sonriendo.

–¿Por qué _qué_?

–No vuelvas a hacer eso –ordenó Loki clavándole una mirada asesina–. Escucha, era divertido cuando éramos niños, pero ahora es enfermo.

Thor sintió que algo muy dentro de él, algo escondido en el espacio entre la boca de su estómago y garganta, se prendía en llamas.

–Fue solo un besito –excusó–, no seas tan exagerado.

–No estoy exagerando. Te lo digo de verdad. Los hermanos no se besan en la boca –cuando Thor molestaba a Loki diciéndole que era adoptado no tenía idea de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Hubiera querido decirle que ellos no compartían ningún vínculo de sangre, pero sabía que eso daría lugar a un nuevo malentendido que lastimaría a Loki y crearía más resentimientos de los que ya había. Loki, como leyendo sus pensamientos se adelantó–. Sé que no soy tu hermano de verdad… pero…

–No lo volveré a hacer.

Loki calló, sorprendido y algo decepcionado por obtener lo que quería tan fácil.

–Vale…

–Lo hice porque me gusta como reaccionas, no por nada raro. Por favor no pienses así.

El hermano menor miró al mayor en busca de algún signo que denotara que estaba mintiendo, pero como no lo encontró, bajó la mirada.

–No estoy pensando en nada. ¿Qué clase de demente trastornado crees que soy?

–No importa –sonrió Thor. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Las ganas de llorar que tenía Loki fueron aplacadas solo por la presencia del hombre que ahora mismo tenía delante–. Oye.

–¿Qué?

–Entonces cómo arreglamos lo de esta noche –el pelinegro pareció no comprender, el rubio se apresuró a explicar–. Lo de tú ya sabes... mamá gato.

–Oh –exhaló Loki saliendo de su ensimismamiento–. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

De repente se percibía un ambiente tenso.

–¿Qué tienes, Loki?

–Nada –aseguró–. eh… –balbuceó. Pensó rápido. Llegó a una 'solución'–. Cuando todas las luces del palacio se hayan apagado, te espero aquí mismo –hizo una pausa–. ¿Qué te parece?

Thor asintió.

–No tengo idea de cuál es el plan pero yo confío en ti porque eres inteligente.

–No me dejes esperando.

Así, Loki se soltó de la mano de su hermano y desapareció en el umbral de la escalera antes de que este pudiera decir algo más, lanzándole una breve miradita de despedida.

4.

Loki abrió los ojos de golpe cuando tocaron a su puerta. Estudió sus alrededores y había oscurecido.

–¿Quién? –preguntó.

–¿Pues quién, idiota? –respondió la voz de Thor–. Me dejaste esperando allá abajo.

Con pesadez, aún medio dormido, se dejó caer del todo en el colchón de plumas antes de dignarse a ponerse en marcha y abrir la puerta. Solo bastó quitar el pasador para que Thor entrara hecho una tromba y se instalara en la cómoda silla más cercana.

Acariciándose el costado del cuello despreocupadamente, Loki atisbó el semblante enfurruñado y sonrió.

–Me dormí –comentó.

–Bien por ti –escupió Thor–, yo no quise hacerlo por temor a llegar tarde. Y al subir, te encuentro dormido a ti, maldito –tomó aire después de haber estado hablando sin pausa–. ¿Dónde está?

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Estás tonto? –Thor levantó una ceja y estuvo a punto de cachetear a Loki para obligarlo a espabilar–. El vestido.

Fue como si alguien hubiera accionado el botón del pánico. Loki volvió a la vida de un salto. Se abalanzó sobre la maltratada prenda que escondía en su armario e inmediatamente empezó a ponerse mandón. "Thor esto y aquello y lo otro", pero ahora era su hermano quien no prestaba atención.

Sin querer se había topado con la cama, sin querer revivió el momento. Los verdes ojos de Loki brillando, más que por la luz de las antorchas, por la fiebre interna que se lo consumía. Habiéndolo tenido debajo, dominado y a disposición, no había sido capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Había fantaseado muchas veces con el asunto, se preguntaba: "Si Loki y yo nos besáramos…." Entonces sonreía porque era incapaz de imaginar el desenlace. Pero siempre hubo esa extraña atracción, esa incomodidad cuando estaban juntos. Un amor que sobrepasaba los límites de la fraternidad y se unía fervorosamente al deseo. Thor deseó estar con él. Compartir intimidad con él. Besarle la boca, no solo la mejilla, sino todo el cuerpo. Llegó a pensar: _"Tal vez se debe a que no encuentro otra forma para estar más cerca". _Cuando se enteró de que Loki era adoptado. "_Algo en mí pide estrechar ese lazo, desde que no nos une otro diferente de la palabra."_

Pero sabía que esas no eran más que patrañas. A la hora de la verdad, la cosa era simple: Thor estaba enamorado de Loki.

5.

–Juro por los dioses que acabo de pisar algo –dijo Loki, petrificándose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

–No me digas –rebatió Thor.

–¿Eras tú?

–_Sí_.

Loki se movió de su lugar.

–¿Y por qué te me atraviesas? –espetó, retomando la marcha–. Pude resbalarme… caerme…

–¡AW! –gimió Thor.

Loki se detuvo alarmado.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–¿Quién puso esta pared aquí?

–¿La dañaste?

–¡No! _Mi pie_... el dedo chiquito… argh.

Hubo silencio, roto en segundos por la carcajada maliciosa del pelinegro.

6.

Nunca en su vida habían lavado una prenda. Ahora les pesaba el hecho de ser un par de mocosos mimados e inútiles, desligados de todo tipo de obligaciones y tareas del hogar. Descalzos, los hermanos se debatían en el cuarto de lavado, amenazando con iniciar otra discusión.

–Quítate –pidió finalmente Loki–. Tu fuerza no sirve para nada en un momento así.

Thor se apartó un poco, pero se quedó detrás de él para mirar por encima de su hombro, sosteniendo una vela encendida.  
–¿Qué le echamos? –preguntó.

–Alcánzame el brebaje de la repisa.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo cuando la dichosa repisa estaba repleta de frascos y botellas. Thor no quería sentirse un idiota preguntando cuál, así que con seguridad tomó el primero que encontró y se lo extendió a su hermano.

–¿Este?

Loki no miró el frasco y simplemente vertió el contenido sobre la pechera del vestido. Ambos contemplaron el horror hacerse real progresivamente ante sus ojos. La mancha de café comenzó a desaparecer y habían sonreído, pero entonces también estaba desapareciendo el color.

–¿Me pasaste el ácido? –exclamó Loki, desmayándose.

Thor lo sujetó por la axila mecánicamente, para impedir que cayera al suelo, como si estuviera hecho de papel. Suspirando sin expresión mientras su más reciente pesadilla cobraba valor en la vida real.

7.

Como en un principio, habían ido a parar al balcón. El vestido devuelto a su rincón oscuro en el armario de la habitación. La desesperación a cuestas por segunda vez, sin planes para ejecutar nada y peor aún, sin ganas.

–Al menos la mancha ya no está –Thor suspiró, sabiéndose estúpido–. Sería mejor si lo quemáramos y aparentáramos que desapareció.

–¡Eso es! –exclamó Loki.

–¿Sí?

–¡Claro!

Como dudando de la cordura de su hermano, Thor le miró arqueando una ceja. Vale, un vestido no era la gran cosa, ni siquiera cuando era uno caro. Tratándose de la familia real, hasta podían darse el lujo de conseguir las cosas gratis, una simple orden bastaba. Pero el problema no residía en el dinero, sino en la vergüenza. Que era mil veces más cara. Estropear un vestido a los trece era algo común, más con Loki rozando sus veintitrés y Thor los veinticinco, la idea resultaba desastrosa. Contemplar el rostro de su madre descompuesto al ver una de sus prendas favoritas arruinada por culpa de ellos simplemente no era una opción.

–Después de tanto combatir, me vienes a decir que le prendamos fuego a la cosa y lo olvidemos.

Loki irguió el cuello con lentitud.

–Tan tentador como puede sonar –comenzó–. Mi plan nunca ha sido echarle tierra al asunto. Solo a tu cabeza se le ocurre burrada semejante.

Thor se echó a reír.

–Cuando empiezas a hablar así es porque quieres camuflar tu estupidez con la mía.

Por segunda vez, una carcajada, esta vez del otro lado, borró todo rastro de enemistad. Thor al caer en cuenta de su pequeño desliz argumental se enojó, pero no por mucho. Se mandó la mano al rostro para ocultar su sincera sonrisa. Acababa de insultarse a sí mismo.


	3. Un firmamento para recordar

Dios, ¡amo los jueves! Y estoy subiendo con juicio... debe haber una equivocación. Hmmmm. Vale, tendré el atrevimiento de pedir un poquito de indulgencia por si, a partir de aquí, encuentran alguna incoherencia. Es la consecuencia de escribir fragmentos de una misma historia en diferentes cuadernos, computadoras y después unirlos como un rompecabezas. Saludos y gracias a **Bladd** y a **Fabi**, que no les puedo responder por interno y también a los que leen, favean o siguen. Aquí otro capítulo más, espero les guste.

* * *

**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.  
Un firmamento para recordar.**

1.

En algún lugar debía oscurecer mientras allí clareaba.

Loki sintió las primeras punzadas del frío cuando el sonido de una escoba, hecha de amarras y paja, contra el metálico piso del balcón, lo despertó. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar las inmaculadas paredes de su habitación, por lo que al estrellarse en cambio con la inmensidad del límpido cielo que en ese momento era más dorado y ambarino que azul, por entre las columnas, se sorprendió. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que había dejado de apreciar cosas como esas, y por lo mismo, había olvidado lo mucho que solía disfrutarlas. En parte por los problemas, en parte por los cambios. Ya no se quedaba estupefacto ante la más mínima situación. Esa forma que tenía de entiesar el cuerpo hasta el punto de parecer una estatua y simplemente estudiar el objeto en cuestión: una flor, un cristal, una pintura; había vuelto a manifestarse.

Loki permaneció en la misma posición con que había despertado. Contempló el firmamento, encandilado, pero con los ojos bien abiertos, inexpresivos, la boca una simple línea recta entre sus labios, dedicándose nuevamente el tiempo perdido, sintiendo que podía quedarse de esa forma por el resto de su vida. Se mantuvo así hasta que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando al paisaje, hasta que empezó a recrear en los colores a su hermano, sin querer. Últimamente las discusiones entre los dos habían aumentado; no podía dejar de sentir que la brecha separándolos se hacía más y más amplia cada vez, que todo el amor se convertía en odio, molestia, que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos encontraran un camino definitivo que los alejara para siempre y de una vez por todas. Pero aun así, al encontrarse de frente con la pacífica imagen del cielo, le acometió también la sensación de que no importaba que tan mal pudieran tornarse las cosas, sería capaz de perdonarle, perdonarse y pedir perdón. Aunque fuera solo temporal. Pensaba en ello justo en el momento en que capturaba en su campo de visión el movimiento de algo más. Un criado, tal vez demasiado alto, desgarbado y ligeramente jorobado barría el suelo despreocupadamente. Al toparse de súbito con los malévolos ojos verdes del príncipe menor observándole, se detuvo paralizándose de golpe, tratando de erguirse sin lograrlo, sin saber si hacer una reverencia, retirarse o lanzarse a pedir perdón.

Loki comenzó a levantarse, sin poder ignorar la exagerada reacción de alarma de aquel hombre. Solo le quitó la vista de encima cuando a medio camino fue interrumpido, embargado por la extraña impresión de que la gravedad había aumentado. Loki se quedó apoyado sobre su codo antes de dirigir, con extrema lentitud, su atención hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Ahí, un grueso brazo le envolvía la cadera, los dedos de la mano al final de este retozaban sobre el suelo. Loki se tomó unos instantes para analizarla. Era una mano rústica, tosca, bronceada; cuyas venas sobresalían de una piel casi tan dura como el acero. No le costó mucho, contemplando estas características, descubrir quién era el dueño. Después de lanzar otra mirada furibunda al criado para que reanudara su tarea de barrer y se perdiera, como si tuviera la capacidad de dar órdenes con solo pensarlas, Loki volcó su atención por encima de su hombro, hacia atrás.

Recostado sobre su costado, con el brazo libre doblado sirviendo de apoyo a su cabeza rubia, estaba Thor. El pelo se le había ido hacia la cara, tenía la boca un poco abierta y el saco remangado en su estómago. _Una expresión demasiado adorable para ser suya,_ pensó Loki inconscientemente. Entonces de pronto sintió una desazón que emergió desde sus entrañas y subió hasta toparse con los rústicos bordes de su corazón en un mar de lava que le inundó el pecho. No le gustaba que Thor hiciera esas demostraciones en público, aunque según él no fuesen la gran cosa. Quedarse dormidos juntos era algo que solo era aceptable en un pasado, cuando aún eran unos niños, y su única compañía y apoyo eran ellos mismos; cuando ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien la connotación sexual de tenerse tan cerca. En antaño hubiese sido demasiado fácil ignorar el hecho de que el bulto entre las piernas de Thor le estuviera rozando la espalda. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, en vez de sacudirse de su agarre, como así le gritaba la voz de su consciencia muy en el fondo, tras lo poco que quedaba de su cordura, oculta entre el enredijo de pensamientos que era su cabeza, Loki sintió la necesidad de reducir todavía más el espacio. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de Thor desde esa noche en su habitación. Podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, su respiración pausada y sus fuertes y vitales latidos. Loki se quedó mirándolo en blanco, de la forma en que uno mira al ser amado. Uno imposible de alcanzar. Tan prohibido como para provocar la repulsión y el asco de un ejército entero. _Oh, Thor, si alguien pudiera mirarte como te miro yo… _Loki estaba tan concentrado en la boca ajena que no advirtió el momento en que acortó la distancia, estirándose desde su extraña postura. Deseaba tanto besarlo... en la boca, no en la mejilla (estaba harto de los besos en la mejilla), que no pudo evitar manifestarlo sin querer a través de sus acciones. Cerca, más cerca, solo un poco más. Y entonces, cortándole el rollo, los magnéticos labios de Thor se despegaron de repente en una sonrisa que mostró el inicio de una dentadura, cuyo incisivo lateral superior derecho, estaba ligeramente orientado hacia la izquierda. Loki tardó en darse cuenta, por lo que fue como si despertase de un largo transe. Volvió a la realidad en un sobresalto milimétrico. Se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Ambas miradas se encontraron cuando Loki dejó de enfocar los labios de su hermano. A través de su despelucado cabello dorado, brillaban los azules ojos de Thor.

Avergonzado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, Loki volvió la cabeza al frente con brusquedad. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió que el brazo torno a su cadera subía para tomarlo rudamente por el pecho y echarlo hacia atrás hasta dejarlo estampado contra el suelo de espaldas. El repentino movimiento hizo jadear a Loki.

El criado veía la escena con disimulo, haciéndose el que barría. Reparó en la expresión del príncipe menor, era como la de quien espera con ansias a que algo ocurra: miraba a su hermano mayor, que ahora estaba prácticamente sobre él, manteniéndolo atrapado entre su pecho y el suelo. El criado pudo advertir lo incómodo y tenso del momento, aunque no supo exactamente por qué. Al entrar los había encontrado dormidos juntos, abrazados, vestidos como si hubiesen colapsado simplemente en el lugar por el cansancio.

En la madrugada, después de haber visto su plan de recuperar el vestido con una lavadita casual, fracasar, los dos hermanos habían vuelto al balcón para esperar el amanecer y así poder salir sin que nadie los notase. Las corrientes de aire eran violentas. Sacudían los árboles con brusquedad, bajo las finas estrellas de un cielo nocturno.

–¿Estás cansado?

–No.

–Vamos, sí que lo estás. Se te cierran los ojos.

–Estoy cansado de escucharte –Loki se irguió, levantando los codos del barandal para dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y acostarse de lado en el piso.

Thor se quedó mirándolo. La figura larga de su hermano simplemente se había alejado y ahora descansaba en un pedacito de suelo, enroscado y con los brazos cruzados, sobre su costado. El cabello le brillaba en suaves destellos. Su pecho se hinchaba y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Al cabo de unos minutos, Thor resolvió que sería lindo recostarse a su lado. Loki lo sintió cuando se le acomodaba detrás. Eran como dos esposos que hubieran discutido y se daban la espalda en la cama, en espera de que alguno diera su brazo a torcer para así poder dormir absurdamente cerca...

Sucedió precisamente cuando Thor, no conforme con compartir la misma cuadricula del suelo que su hermano, se estiró para abrazarlo. Loki alarmado, incapaz de disimular su desconcierto, frunció el ceño y trato de impedirlo.

–¿No tienes más espacio para poner tus patas? –le recriminó odiosamente.

Aquella era la viva manifestación del gusto que sentía por su hermano mayor. Cada vez que Thor intentaba ser cariñoso en público, Loki se negaba nerviosamente. La acción precedía una conversación que aunque variaba palabras, conservaba el mismo sentido. Si le saludaba besándole la mejilla y se demoraba mucho en apartarse. Si le hablaba cerquita al oído, sonriendo. Si jugaban a coquetearse diciéndose guarrerías, que por lo general terminaban en luchas que disimulaban el manoseo asombrosamente. Todo parecía estar bien en privado, pero en público era otra cosa. Una vez Thor había intentado rodearle la cintura a Loki en un lugar algo concurrido y se había ganado un limpio manotazo en la cara.

–¿Por qué te has vuelto así conmigo? –reclamó Thor con el corazón roto y la cara entera de puro milagro. Frunciendo el ceño en lo que sondeaba la expresión rubicunda de su hermano, quien por cierto, había tomado cierta distancia–. Te fastidia todo lo que hago.

–No es eso –Loki replicó con pesadez, exhalando un largo y fatigoso suspiro–. ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo si quiera, cuando sabes tan bien como yo lo que dicen sobre nosotros?

Aunque la muchedumbre era lo suficientemente bulliciosa para opacar sus voces, Thor moderó su tono antes de dejar salir las palabras de su boca.

–¿Que somos amantes?

–Que somos _todo menos hermanos_.

La gruesa cara de Thor enrojeció por la ira.

–¿Ser amable contigo me convierte en tu pretendiente? –vociferó.

Loki explicó:

–Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Estoy cansado de los rumores. Vienen y van, empeorándolo todo aquí, y tú solo puedes incrementar el problema abrazándome y poniéndote cariñoso en público.

–Ocultarnos para tal absurdez, sería como declarar que estamos cometiendo un pecado. Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás?

Por segunda vez, Loki pareció disgustado.

–Me importa lo que piensen _tus_ padres –dijo, remarcando el posesivo con desprecio, a propósito.

Thor lo pasó por alto. Se encaminó hacia él para mirarle de frente y asiéndole la quijada, la levantó, obligándole a hacer contacto visual.

–Solo dime una cosa, Loki. Exactamente qué te molesta, ¿mis afectos o los estúpidos chismes de corredor?

En ese momento, las facciones del menor se reacomodaron para dejar de lado su aspecto irascible y adoptar una mueca incomprensible. Sonreía ocultando su profundo dolor.

–Todos piensan que entre tú y yo pasa algo –murmuró.

–¿Algo como qué?

Loki escapó de su agarre.

–Algo. No sé. Todo. Que te amo, que me amas –hizo una pequeña pausa, y añadió–. Tendríamos que interrogarles.

–¿Qué piensas tú? –Thor no tenía intenciones de dejarlo pasar. Quería respuestas. Quería acabar con la incomodidad. Estaba harto. Y sin embargo, nada pudo prepararlo para lo que escuchó.

–Que tienen razón.

Contrariado y sorprendido, Thor abrió mucho los ojos. –¿Me amas?

Loki se había recargado en una columna cercana, le daba la espalda a su hermano pero le miraba igual, por encima del hombro. Desde allí asintió a la interrogativa, sin darle demasiada importancia.

–Me ofendes –sonrió Thor–, ¿me lo dices así nada más?

–¿Esperabas una fiesta con trompetas y payasos, acaso?

Thor sacudió la cabeza, todavía sonriente. Satisfecho por la cuestión se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de lograrlo se detuvo porque Loki lo llamó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿No me lo dirás también?

–¿Qué? ¿Las dos palabras cursis? –otra sonrisa–. No.

Hubo una risita ahogada de ambas partes. Loki volvió la vista al frente cuando Thor desapareció. Observaba el paisaje cuando escuchó, después de cinco segundos, que Thor gritaba a todo pulmón desde el piso de abajo: –¡TE AMO, LOKI!

Para no caerse de la risa, Loki tuvo que doblarse hacia adelante. Su hermano era un idiota, pero él lo perdonaba.

2.

–Solías morir por mis abrazos, ¿qué ocurrió?

–Crecí –escupió–. Suele pasar.

Ignorando la criatura que se retorcía molesta manoteándole los brazos, Thor continuó:

–¿Recuerdas cuando te escabullías en mi habitación y nos quedábamos hasta tarde contando historias?

–Perdón –Loki dejó de moverse–. Eras tú quien venía a fastidiarme.

Sentía la piel caliente de su hermano mayor contra la de su espalda, en donde se le había remangado un poco la camiseta. También, sin poder evitarlo, el aliento y su aroma. Sin saber exactamente cuando había dejado de quejarse, permitiendo tan peligrosa cercanía.

–Te gustaba, ¿por qué me mientes? Y también te gustaba así…

Thor restregó su barba por la nuca de Loki. Y aunque este protestó al principio, pasado un rato comenzó a reír.

–No cabías de felicidad cuando de allí brotó el primer vello.

Loki se había quedado dormido sin pensarlo, en medio de la conversación. Y Thor por supuesto, no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para cometer la imprudencia de abrazarlo entre sus sueños.

3.

El criado pensaba, mientras los observaba, que los dos eran muy extraños. Cuando estaban juntos irradiaban una energía inexplicable. Eran como dos ondas que al chocar provocaban una explosión que se llevaba todo a su paso.

Recordaba que ambos hermanos eran bastante unidos de pequeños. Los problemas habían llegado después, con la pubertad, con los comentarios. "_Se ve muy mal que anden tomados de la mano y se abracen tanto", _había dicho Odín una vez. "_¿De qué se trata todo esto?" _Preguntaba Frigga cuando los escuchaba discutir por razones que la mujer no creía posibles en un par de hermanos. "_Tu hermano está obsesionado contigo", _decía Fandral a Thor. "_¿Por qué te importa si salió con ella o no?" _Cuestionaba Lady Sif a Loki, si este alegaba. "_¿Son pareja?" _Había querido saber una vieja amiga de Volstagg. "_Hermanos", _respondía Thor. "_Solo hermanos", _corroboraba Loki.

Siempre parecía haber rumores, pero nadie era lo suficientemente listo para deducir lo que realmente pasaba. El mismo criado que los veía estar tan juntos, tendidos sobre el suelo del balcón, ocupado en sus cavilaciones, analizando solo la superficie y no el significado detrás; no se dio cuenta de que ambos varones compartieron un nuevo beso delante de él. Cuando Thor se inclinó hacia adelante, luego de haber estado mirando a los ojos a Loki por tanto tiempo, como preguntándole en silencio: _¿Podría besarte ahora? _Loki asintió como leyéndole el pensamiento, y entonces, Thor había reído con modestia y después de acariciarle la mejilla, lo había hecho. Su cabello amarillo cayó como un telón entre ellos, ocultando la obra del efímero contacto detrás. Y había sido efímero porque como la primera vez, uno de ellos se rehusó a aceptarlo. Por temor, por duda. Loki esta vez. Había permitido un ligero toquecito, pero nada más. _Un beso de hermanos, _arrepentido en toda regla. Que se jodiera el criado pero… _los hermanos no se besan en la boca._

Ahora ambos dejaban el palacio lo más sigilosamente posible, sin mirarse y tan incómodos que ni se dirigían la palabra. Loki salió de primero al albor de la incipiente mañana, Thor por alguna razón se había quedado atrás.

Pájaros cantores revoloteaban en las ramas de los árboles. Hacía un tiempo agradable, aunque el sol no llegase del todo todavía. Restaban algunos minutos antes de que el mundo se pusiera en marcha, incitados por el calor de la luz.

Loki esperaba a que su hermano emergiera, pero como tardaba más de lo debido, se giró un poco. Frunció el ceño. Se devolvió en su búsqueda. Subió nuevamente las escaleras y lo encontró solo, de pie en medio del desierto corredor que conducía al interior de la sala. Thor miraba con atención el retrato expuesto en la pared. El único que había y que debajo tenía una mesa, sobre la que a su vez descansaban unos vistosos arreglos florales. Cuando Loki estuvo por fin de pie a su lado, frente a la pintura, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco.

–¿Lo recuerdas? –susurró Thor inclinándose un poco hacia él pero sin dejar de mirar el retrato. Un dejo ensoñador marcaba su voz.

Vaya que sí lo recordaba. La imagen era capaz de desencadenar sentimientos encontrados. Sin acordarlo, ambos cerraron los ojos, tratando de traer a la vida, más que el recuerdo, las sensaciones producidas por este, porque, si bien en los últimos tiempos, con todos los problemas, era casi imposible abstenerse de pensar en lo negativo, lo cierto es que durante su infancia había habido cosas muy bonitas también. Cosas que ni los encarcelamientos a Loki en el baño por parte de Thor, ni los ataques a Thor por parte de Loki, podían opacar.

Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Frigga.

Como siempre, Thor desplegando su arsenal de carisma y alegría, se robaba el show. Había sacado a bailar a su madre, a todas las doncellas y a sus amigos, incluido Volstagg. Era una época feliz y todos sonreían. Menos uno.

Un pequeño Loki de catorce años descansaba sentado sobre el suelo, sostenía sobre sus piernas dobladas un libro y se cubría los oídos con ambas manos. Lo habían obligado a asistir. _"__No es posible que seas tan grosero"_ había dicho Odín. _"Los invitados están esperando. Tu madre te está esperando." _Odín había fallado en dilucidar la verdadera naturaleza de la mojigatería de su hijo en tales asuntos. Todos en la familia pensaban que era rebeldía, simples caprichos de adolescente. Por eso, puesto en pie de un tirón, el hombre lo había animado a bañarse y a acompañarlos. Lo que él no sabía era que Loki se había peleado nuevamente con los amigos de Thor, Fandral y Volstagg. Y por, bajo ningún motivo, quería ver sus rostros.

"Pero papáaaaa."

"No. Basta, Loki. Vendrás con nosotros."

Y así había sido. Aunque se había mantenido aislado. Thor lo había sorprendido llorando horas atrás, bajo un árbol, con los puños apretados, murmurando para sí mismo palabras de auto compasión. _No me entienden, no me entienden. _Por eso, al descubrir a su hermanito nuevamente en un rincón quiso hacer algo por él. Thor sorteó las masas de personas que bailaban pegadas al son de la música, en su dirección. Una vez lo alcanzó se plantó frente a él. Loki alzó la vista con algo de temor. Y ahí estaba Thor extendiéndole la mano. Radiante como un sol. Sonriente como siempre.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? –rezongó Loki. Encogiéndose contra la pared inconscientemente.

Thor señaló la pista de baile con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Te has pasado toda la velada ahí sentado, dibujando.

–Leyendo –corrigió Loki–. De veras, siento mucho ensombrecer tu fascinante presentación de músculos y torpeza –se colocó de pie rápidamente y se puso el libro debajo del brazo–. En este mismo instante me retiro.

–¿A dónde? No, ¿_qué_? Ven aquí.

–Suéltame, Thor –chilló Loki cuando este le aferró por el brazo. Pero Thor no tenía intenciones de abortar su misión a ese punto. Con cariño, arrastró a Loki a la pista de baile–. ¡En serio dime cuál es tu problema! –vociferaba el pelinegro, arañando la mano que le apresaba. El rubio riendo como si en lugar de insultos le estuvieran arrojando rosas.

–Confía en mí –pidió, cesando la marcha unos instantes, volviéndose para ver a Loki, quien aún ostentaba el fantasma de las rojizas marcas de su llanto pasado–. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien –Thor le soltó y nuevamente le tendió la mano. Esta vez quería que Loki le acompañara por su propia voluntad. Loki le estudió un rato, inquisidor. Después de un momento y procediendo con precaución, entregó su libro a uno de los guardias cercanos y tomó la mano de Thor entre la suya.

Se permitió sonreír un poco antes de decir: –Llévame entonces, caballero.

Desde lo alto de la plataforma, donde tocaban los músicos, Frigga contempló la escena enternecida.

–¿No son un amor? –susurró.

Odín había tardado unos segundos en reconocer lo que estaba pasando. Sus dos hijos hombres, en medio de la pista, uno medio borracho y resplandeciente, y el otro dándole pisotones a propósito intentando escapar.

–Sí, preciosos…

–Bailaremos, disfrutaremos de la música, jugaremos, gozaremos –parloteaba Thor–. Y después… –miró a su hermano, encarándolo para tomarle de la cintura, dispuesto a iniciar el baile–… después le romperé la cara al que te hizo llorar.

Aunque intentó reír, los ojos de Loki volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez. Como tratando de ocultarlo, se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Thor reacomodó su postura de baile, rodeándole por los hombros, acercándolo hasta dejarlo recostado contra su pecho, en una pose más íntima. Ansiaba protegerlo. Besó su frente. Y en medio de la algarabía de la pista, a Loki le pareció dilucidar lo que Thor le decía. _Sufro con tu dolor. Amor mío. Amor mío. Amor mío._

Los invitados de Thor saltaban de júbilo.

–¡Rápido! –vociferó Lady Sif al retratista– ¡Tienes que hacer un dibujo de eso!

–¡NO! –saltó Loki. Pero el hombre ya se había puesto manos a la obra.

Y ahora el retrato de ellos dos medio abrazados entre la gente, se hallaba inmortalizado, a la vista de todos, en un lienzo exhibido en el corredor que conducía a la sala principal.

4.

Por mucho tiempo, los gatos negros fueron considerados presagio de malos augurios. La gente se horrorizaba al verlos y los evitaban a toda costa porque creían que topárselos era sinónimo de mala suerte. Algo parecido ocurría con Thor y Loki.

La esposa del sastre reconoció sus figuras aproximarse, por la ventana, y se apresuró a informarle a su marido.

–¡Son los príncipes! –farfulló, esquivando sillas, haciendo aspavientos con las manos–. ¡No debimos abrir tan temprano!

–¿Qué querrán ahora? –bufó el hombre–. Nada bueno, seguramente.

Justo cuando el sastre terminaba ese estamento, la puerta se abrió, haciendo sonar los cristalillos colgados sobre esta. Loki entró seguido de su hermano mayor. El primero llevaba una canasta y a la mujer le dio una extraña impresión. Le recordaba a ella misma durante sus años mozos, cuando disfrutaba de hacer las compras en compañía de su novio.

–Sus inminencias –saludó el sastre, reverenciándolos, rompiendo las cavilaciones de su esposa, que entre más veía la cara de los príncipes, más se convencía de que harían una extraña, aunque linda pareja–. ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

Thor asintió y se acercó a él.

–Necesitamos que _reconstruya_ un vestido.

Loki completó.

–Uno que es, más específicamente, este.

De un movimiento brusco, Loki alzó la canasta, la posicionó sobre el mostrador y de ella extrajo el vestido. El sastre, que miraba con atención, se asustó y pegó un salto al pensar primeramente que aquel trapo maltrecho se trataba de un cadáver.

–Santo cielo, pobrecilla criatura… –Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. El sastre se apresuró a explicar–: Me refiero al vestido.

–¿Puede conseguir repararlo? –interrumpió Thor.

–Es un vestido muy caro… –observó el hombre con experticia, examinando la prenda a través de un lente–. Vaya si es caro. Esta tela…

–¿Puede hacer algo o no? –preguntó Loki esta vez. Su tono de voz fue tan mordaz que el hombre temió contestar.

–Es-es un vestido confeccionado a medida del cliente así que…

Loki iba a replicar algo, posiblemente mucho peor, pero Thor lo abrazó toscamente por los hombros, desde atrás y le susurró en el oído para impedírselo.

–Las cosas no se logran amenazando a todo el mundo, hermano –Loki rebatió algo por lo bajo, su expresión severa empeoró. Thor le contestaba en el mismo tonillo, mascullando, discutiendo. El sastre y su esposa miraban al uno y al otro sin comprender.

–Eh… –intentó interrumpir ella y se ganó un rugido por parte de ambos hermanos que la clavó a su lugar.

Thor se apresuró a disculparse. Se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse nuevamente al sastre:

–¿Puede intentarlo, al menos?

Loki se cruzó de brazos con el labio inferior estirado.

El hombre sonrió.

–No le aseguro nada, su alteza, pero sí que podría.

–Tiene que quedar igualito a como era antes, o no servirá –dijo Loki.

Thor rodó los ojos.

–Loki, ¿de qué color es el sol?

Loki casi responde 'amarillo', pero cayó en cuenta a tiempo.

–Ya estás con eso otra vez –refunfuñó–. ¡Déjame en paz!

5.

En medio de la afluencia de gente, tenía lugar un perfecto ejemplar de paranoia nivel 2. Loki estaba moviéndose de un lado para otro, arrancándose el pelo, pegando alaridos. Aunque el sastre lo había intentado, habiendo cosido, no pudo encontrar las piedras faltantes y sobre todo, no había podido recuperar el color perdido por la infusión ácida ni sacado lo que quedaba de la mancha de café. Había aparecido, negando con la cabeza y vuelto a desaparecer, como un médico que informa la muerte de un paciente durante una complicada cirugía.

–Loki –repetía suavemente Thor, que, sentado en el borde de un pequeño mural, se frotaba los ojos con una mano–. Loki...

Pero Loki seguía gritando.

–¡Es la sastrería más grande en todo el maldito planeta! Si no es aquí entonces, ¿¡donde!?

–Cálmate, Loki.

La expresión solo logró alterarlo más. Thor viendo que debía intervenir para evitar avanzar en la escala de paranoia, se puso de pie. Sacó unos maníes que tenía guardados en el bolsillo y se acercó con ellos a su hermano que temblaba de los nervios.

–Mira, Lokish –dijo poniéndole suavemente la mano sobre el hombro para acercarlo, a la vez que sostenía uno de los dulces en lo alto y lo dirigía a su boca.

–¿Qué es? ¿¡QUÉ ES!?

La gente los miraba como si estuvieran locos. Sin embargo, Thor procedió tan paciente como antes. Después de un pequeño forcejeo, logró calmarlo metiéndole los caramelos uno tras otro en la boca mientras Loki los masticaba con rapidez, tratando de tragárselos sin asfixiarse.

–¿Te gustan? –preguntó Thor suavemente.

Loki asintió con las mejillas hinchadas.

–Dame más –pidió cuando se detuvo.

6.

Sentados en un muro, los dos hombres veían aburridos a la gente que pasaba.

–¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? –preguntó Thor, mirando vagamente a su hermano.

–No…

Ante la negativa, inhaló fuerte, se irguió y extendió las piernas, sonriendo.

–¿Sabes en qué estaba pensado?

–En nada, por supuesto.

Thor ignoró el insulto.

–En mi ascenso al trono.

Loki blanqueó los ojos.

–Sí, sí –dijo con pesadez–. Ya sabemos que vas a ser rey.

Percibiendo un declive negativo en los ánimos, Thor se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido. Empujó amistosamente a Loki con el hombro.

–Pensaba en que, si tú y yo nos casáramos, seríamos reyes los dos.

Loki frunció el ceño. No podía creer semejante ocurrencia.

–Si tú y yo nos casáramos no llegaríamos ni a lacayos, idiota. Nos expulsarían de todos los nueve mundos.

–Ocho.

Hubo un corto silencio de entendimiento.

–¡Era un planeta casi deshabitado! –gritó finalmente el menor en su defensa, de repente enderezándose también. Muy cínico, muy descarado–. Piénsalo así: prácticamente se destruyó solo. Además –hizo un ademán con la mano que restaba importancia a sus palabras–, nadie se quejó.

–Sí lo hicieron –dijo Thor.

–Pues yo no escuché –dijo Loki.

–Creaste un agujero negro, alteraste el orden del universo, condenaste la vida de criaturas inocentes…

En eso el pelinegro se volvió hacia su interlocutor, le enseñó su dentadura en una sonrisa radiante.

–Y por eso es que me quieres.

Pero de pronto, Thor ya no estaba de tan buen humor.

–No es gracioso, Loki –le reprendió poniéndose serio–. Lo que hiciste fue verdaderamente estúpido… y malvado. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrieron esas criaturas? ¿De todo lo que tuvo que hacer padre para evitar que te asesinaran? –tomó aire, se miró las manos. Hizo una pequeña pausa, y después añadió–: Y no es por eso que te quiero. Tengo infinitas razones, pero tu egoísmo no es una de ellas.

–Ahhh –Loki rodó los ojos–. No sigas. No quiero saberlo. Prefiero que me sigas regañando.

–He ahí una de las razones. Nunca aceptas mis cumplidos.

–Porque en tus cumplidos siempre está implícito lo muy superior que eres a mí.

–No hay forma de que yo sea superior a ti. No se puede comparar lo que no es mínimamente igualable. Y tú y yo somos opuestos.

Loki se recostó sobre el suelo, había levantado las cejas por lo cursi de la conversación.

–¿Qué demonios contigo, Thor? Pasas de papá regañón a hermano amoroso en un segundo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. La situación era esta: no podían utilizar los sastres del palacio, porque informarían a Frigga, no podían comprar otro vestido, porque, además de que hacerlo implicaría rendirse y decir la verdad, los de los locales en Asgard eran demasiado feos. Mientras examinaba uno de los stands que exhibía flores y otros empalagos, Loki tuvo una idea inesperada. Se giró bruscamente hacia el otro.

–¿De dónde me dijiste que venía el café?

–De la tierra –Thor respondió, bostezando–. ¿Por qué?

Unos niños pasaron correteando, al ver al príncipe mayor lo saludaron, al ver al menor retrocedieron. Tímidamente se inclinaron y después salieron corriendo.

–Nada –continuó Loki, haciendo caso omiso del incidente–. Es solo que, por lo general, cuando una civilización crea algo dañino, también crea algo para contrarrestar…

–¡Lo tengo! –gritó Thor–. ¡Jane! ¡Café! ¡Midgard, amistad, solución!

–Ya.

Todo era claro. Irían a la tierra. Thor explicó su brillante plan atropellando las palabras.

–No puedo salir de Asgard –espetó Loki, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado–. Quieren matarme allá afuera, aquí, en todos lados, ¿recuerdas? Destruí un planeta…

De un salto, el dios del trueno se puso en pie.

–No pasará nada si estás conmigo. Seré tu guardián –aseguró, alejándose un poco, mirando con ojos ensoñadores el horizonte. Luego dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia Loki–. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado todavía? Camino a la tierra vamos, ¡apresúrate!

* * *

_Vi Thor 2 hace poco, y me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera es que odio a Odín (también un poco a Jane) y la segunda es que, por si no lo tenía ya bastante claro, AMO a Loki. Escribí una entrada sobre esto en mi blog (link en mi perfil), por si quieren leerla. Con respecto a esta historia, creo que nos quedan dos capítulos más y bye bye. Así que... déjenme saber que piensan. Hasta el jueves, compañeros. Sin falta._


	4. La feliz expedición

**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.  
La feliz expedición.**

1.

El cielo se abrió, pintándose de colores extraños, un remolino, y de él descendieron los dos. Thor fue primero. Aterrizó sin tacto sobre la superficie. Después de retorcerse y rodar un rato por el dolor un rato, logró incorporarse.

–Es tan fácil romperse el cuello con estas cosas… –refunfuñó. Miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden. Era el campo de arena de siempre. Satisfecho, estaba a punto de indagar por el paradero de su hermano menor cuando desde lo alto se escuchó un grito tan masculino como desesperado, y acto seguido, antes de siquiera poder vislumbrar de qué se trataba, una masa verde le aterrizó encima, dejándolo tendido en el suelo otra vez.

Era Loki, quien con sumo descaro y sin compasión alguna, se sentó sobre el estómago de Thor, ayudándose de su cara, que resultó ser un excelente apoyo para su mano.

–No estuvo tan mal –comentó luego de integrarse. Sacudiéndose las manos e ignorando los gruñidos de dolor del hombre que tenía debajo, observó el paisaje. Nada especial. No había árboles, ni criaturas, ni edificaciones a la redonda. Al caer en cuenta de la situación, Loki sonrió con malicia. Comenzó a rebotar a propósito sentado sobre el estómago del otro para hacerlo enojar. Thor gruñó. Loki, sin molestarse en hacerse a un lado, aparentemente bien instalado en su posición, lo vio abrir los brazos y dejarlos caer pesadamente a cada lado de su torso, formando la letra inicial de su nombre con el cuerpo. Loki se detuvo. Mirando a Thor con inocencia preguntó como si nada:

–¿Y bien? ¿Dónde encontramos a esa amiga tuya?

2.

Como era noche de Halloween en la tierra, los dos Asgardianos pasaban desapercibidos a pesar de sus trajes extravagantes, de sus estaturas y sus caras de facciones extrañas.

Thor había olvidado que del campo de arena a la casa de Jane había un tramo largo por lo que tuvo que darle mil excusas a su hermano para mantenerlo tranquilo en lo que caminaban en busca de un teléfono o un auto. El plan había funcionado al comienzo, pero después de que ambos se adentraran en una especie de pueblo, Loki había empezado a perder la paciencia.

Era el tercer garrotazo que Loki le atestaba a Thor en el brazo con un periódico que había encontrado por el camino junto a un basurero. Lo seguía enfurruñado pegado a su espalda despidiendo veneno por los cuatro costados en lo que gritaba:

–¿Cómo es posible que no te hubieras fijado? –le pegó otra vez con el periódico, esta vez tan fuerte que Thor se volvió para arrebatárselo de un zarpazo y apuntarle con él.

–¡Deja de hacer eso! –espetó Thor–. Sí estamos donde creemos que estamos –le aseguró, moviendo el periódico de forma amenazadora–. Deja de ser tan histérico, demonios, ¡le agotas la paciencia a cualquiera!

Ofendido, el príncipe menor echó hacia atrás la cabeza, miró a Thor con los ojos entornados un segundo, y después, a la vez que pasaba por su lado para adelantarlo, volvió a recuperar el periódico.

–¿A dónde vas, Loki? –exclamó el rubio al ver que su hermano se internaba en un callejón, aparentemente sin intenciones de detenerse o regresar. Recordando la poca experiencia que tenía Loki en Midgard, y aún más su facilidad para ganarse problemas, Thor pensó seriamente en seguirle. Pero justo en el momento en que resolvía poner en marcha sus pies, observó que su hermano regresaba a paso rápido, inclinado, con una mano cubriéndole el rostro y la otra indicando vagamente hacia el frente.

–Retirada, _retirada_ –mascullaba entre dientes. Thor no comprendió y le detuvo aferrándole rudamente por el brazo. A punto de exigirle una explicación, exacerbado, advirtió que del mismo callejón por el que había salido Loki, emergían unos hombres armados con estacas y bates de beisbol. El mayor de los príncipes se volvió iracundo hacia el menor.

–¡Llevas quince minutos aquí y ya hiciste enemigos! –le increpó a la vez que lo sacudía por el brazo con que lo apresaba. Los hombres los examinaron a través de unas muecas de perplejidad. Por leves instantes, parecieron intimidarse ante el tamaño del rubio.

–Arréglalo entonces –logró exclamar Loki, aprovechando una pausa de rabia en el discurso del otro. El brazo comenzaba a ponérsele morado. Sintió que Thor lo sacudía otra vez cuando de repente se oyó.

–_¡Oigan!_

–¿Qué? –Thor rebatió, empleando un tono más brusco del que había pretendido.

En eso los hombres se apartaron, abriéndole paso a otro el doble de su tamaño, de nombre Rah. Rah sostenía una barra de metal, seguramente hurtada de una construcción en proceso. Con ella se golpeaba la palma de la mano, bufando como un toro enfadado. Era grande, era intimidante y no tenía cara de ser muy amistoso.

Después de dirigir una mirada de reproche a Loki, Thor comenzó:

–Escuche. Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido ahí atrás… Loki quiere decir que lo siente –volvió a dirigirse al mencionado. Enarcando las cejas–. Porque lo sientes, ¿no es así, Loki? Di que lo sientes.

Todos se quedaron callados en espera de la respuesta del misterioso hombre de cabello negro, quien solo miraba al de cabello dorado con expresión vacía como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma que no conocía.

–Vamos, Loki, di que lo sientes –repitió Thor, ya más impaciente.

Finalmente, Loki, con extrema lentitud negó con la cabeza a la vez que en su cara se pintaba una cruel y maliciosa sonrisa. Ante eso, los hombres volvieron a la carga. Indignados por semejante demostración de insolencia. Thor, palideciendo, metió instintivamente a Loki detrás de su espalda para protegerlo cuando se interpuso entre ellos.

–¡Por favor! –gritó. Extendió una mano en señal de alto. Los hombres frenaron en seco, respirando fuerte–. ¡Somos turistas! ¡No ha sido nuestra intención molestarles…! –en un punto, el emotivo discurso de Thor se vio interrumpido por la voz de Loki, que desde atrás le susurraba en el oído: "Pégales duro, Thor, pégales duro."

–Cállate –le espetó Thor–. O al que le voy a pegar es a ti.

Después de una elaborada disculpa, y sintiendo que era seguro retirarse, Thor se dio media vuelta, haciendo girar a su hermano con él pues lo había agarrado por el brazo nuevamente. No obstante, Loki estaba lejos de querer acabar con su broma. En un movimiento elegante levantó el brazo que aún tenía libre, en cuya mano llevaba una pequeña caja de la que nadie se había percatado.

–¡Se les olvidó esto! –canturreó Loki.

Otra vez, todos los ojos fueron a parar sobre él. Los pandilleros intercambiaron miradas perplejas entre ellos. Loki seguía sosteniendo el paquete en lo alto. Uno de los dueños se separó de sus amigos para acercarse a recogerlo, pero antes de poder lograrlo, Loki lo dejó caer al suelo, simplemente abriendo la mano. El hombre claramente disgustado se detuvo a medio camino, viendo la acción a través de una mueca de confusión. Como si fuera poco, Loki, que se había vuelto para mirarlo de frente, sonrió y entonces de un fuerte y brusco pisotón, aplastó la caja, rompiendo el contenido. La multitud entera se exaltó. La mandíbula de Thor cayó hasta sus rodillas. Lentamente, sin dejarse amedrentar, Loki levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del hombre pandillero, cuya cara en ese preciso instante cambiaba de un tono pálido a uno rojizo.

–Ups –añadió Loki con fingida inocencia. El toque final de su perfectamente malévola travesura.

Su petulancia desencadenó diversas reacciones en los hombres pandilleros. Uno hizo tronar su cuello; moviéndolo de lado a lado, otro se golpeó la mano con el puño repetidas veces, Rah entornó los ojos; bufando con más fuerza, y el principal, el que estaba más cerca de Loki, simplemente rió apretando los dientes, quizás incapaz de modular una expresión diferente.

–No debiste –murmuró.

Loki enarcó las cejas divertido cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró de la pechera de su ropa para atraer su cara a la suya, como queriendo que sus ojos, bien coloreados por la furia, se le grabaran para siempre en la memoria.

El hombre estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a Loki en la nariz, cuando notó que la sonrisa de este se ensanchaba incomprensiblemente. Enseguida el hombre advirtió que alguien le palmeaba el hombro, llamándole. Molesto, trató de sacudirse la sensación. Todavía miraba a Loki con el puño suspendido en el aire. Volvieron a tocarle el hombro. Esta vez, el hombre pandillero se giró. Y al hacerlo, casi al instante, recibió un puñetazo tan brutal en la cara por parte del hijo mayor de Odín, que salió despedido, cayendo contra un auto, perdiendo automáticamente el conocimiento.

Loki se reía. Aplaudiendo. Thor le lanzó una mirada venenosa, sin poder refutarle nada porque en ese instante, los hombres restantes se lanzaron contra él a la carga. Había sido cuestión de segundos. Thor bloqueó el inminente golpe de un bate aferrándolo con una sola mano. Miró al tipo que estaba en el otro extremo y la forma como se sacudió al halarlo, con tanta fuerza, que el bate se le desprendió de las manos. Aferró al otro chico que se le acercaba por el lado contrario y, aprovechando la perplejidad del resto, le partió el bate de béisbol en la cabeza. A punta de patadas y puñetazos, Thor se abrió paso. Golpeó a los hombres con fuerza, aunque sin intenciones de asesinarlos. Loki se había hecho a un lado para poder contemplar mejor la escena. Lanzó un silbido de aprobación y asombro cuando, una vez descartados todos los otros, el hombre gigante reapareció. Thor y él describieron círculos en la calle que parecía más un campo de guerra; mirándose con odio, como dos leones, dos gladiadores, dos fieras a punto de ensañarse en una batalla se habían percatado, pero varias personas habían emergido de la oscuridad, con sus disfraces, pijamas y uniformes.

–¡Thor, cuidado! –gritó Loki, de repente ya no tan emocionado como antes. Uno de los hombres que estaba en el suelo se había puesto nuevamente en pie y, armado con una estaca, se había acercado por detrás al dios, aventándosela contra la sien en un último arrebato de su fuerza. Thor, atontado por el golpe, no fue capaz de esquivar el derechazo que Rah le propinó en el estómago y, posteriormente, en la cara con la barra metálica. Thor cayó al suelo. Se quedó esperando un nuevo ataque que nunca llegó porque Loki, atravesándose en medio, lo recibió por él.

_Silencio_.

–Nunca ganarás si sigues cuidando del enemigo, hermano –susurró el pelinegro. Se hizo cargo del hombre que estaba tras él, incrustándole un codazo en el diafragma y luego describiendo una patada en arco que le dio con la misma furia en toda la oreja. Posteriormente lo empujó sin trabajo con el pie para enviarlo lejos, quedando de espaldas a Rah. Este, que había permanecido en shock hasta entonces, recuperaba sus sentidos con la oportunidad. Iba a golpear nuevamente a Loki con la barra metálica.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió, antes de que Thor pudiera siquiera pensar en ayudar, Rah lanzó un alarido y se desplomó. Fue como un abanico que, cerrándose de golpe hacia un lado, reveló la bonita forma de un segundo Loki, quien, ligeramente curvado, sostenía una daga ensangrentada. Se la había clavado al hombre grande en un punto estratégico de su espalda para inmovilizarlo.

–¡Alto ahí! –se escuchó de pronto.

El Loki falso se desvaneció.

Entorpeciendo el intento del verdadero de lanzarse en auxilio de su hermano mayor, la multitud que ahora los rodeaba se apartó, abriéndole campo a los policías. La luz y el sonido de las sirenas del coche patrulla llenaban ahora el lugar.

3.

Todo había acabado tan rápido como había empezado. Unos oficiales se habían aproximado a los hombres implicados en la pelea, concentrándose especialmente en los únicos dos que permanecían de pie. Mientras, se escuchaba el griterío incesante. Las órdenes: _"¡Llamad a una ambulancia!"_. El llanto de los niños. Los murmullos de perplejidad.

–No te resistas –le dijo la oficial a Loki, pero este, sin comprender lo que pasaba la había empujado y entonces ella, creyéndose en peligro, le había puesto el revólver en la frente.

–¡NOOOO! –chilló Thor. Un trueno resonó, potenciando la fiereza de su grito. Todos, incluido Loki, se agacharon instintivamente. Miraron en derredor. Thor boqueó. Sabía muy bien lo que era el dichoso artefacto. Zafándose sin esfuerzos del agarre del policía que lo apresaba, se interpuso entre la mujer y su hermano, con el corazón alterado. Thor revisó que su Loki estuviera completo. Al no ver un solo hilo de sangre, el hermano grande suspiró aliviado. El juego había acabado, había tomado un giro inesperado y ahora les apuntaban desde todas direcciones.

–Por favor –pidió Thor agitado–. Haremos lo que pidan, pero por favor, aparten esas cosas de nuestras caras.

Loki, como en shock, examinaba el perfil de Thor con los ojos brillantes. Aunque no comprendía lo que era un revólver, de alguna forma supo que su vida había estado a punto de acabar. El horrible alarido que había proferido Thor era prueba suficiente. De repente ya no se sentía tan vigoroso, ni tan fuerte, ni con ganas de armar jaleo. Era un estúpido.

Había comenzado a llover.

4.

Si bien Loki estaba acostumbrado a que sus bromas por regla general acabaran en desgracias, esta vez era diferente. Había puesto la vida de Thor y la suya propia en riesgo, y podía decirse que le pesaba. Sobre todo porque el verdadero propósito del meollo causado, quedó opacado. Todo lo que Loki había querido era volver a sentirse como antes, revivir esas épocas en que, junto a Thor, recargado espalda contra espalda con él, eran simplemente invencibles. Extrañaba mucho los viejos tiempos. Los días de aventura, de travesuras, de camaradería.

Thor por su parte se debatía internamente en un duelo a muerte por obedecer su orgullo, corazón o cabeza. El primero le decía que hiciera pagar a Loki, el segundo que le preguntara si estaba bien de su brazo (el que le había golpeado Rah) y el otro que se arrojara del automóvil en movimiento. Él también extrañaba ser el amigo de su hermano, solo que sus métodos eran muy diferentes para darlo a entender y por lo mismo fallaba en comprender lo que el otro intentaba decirle.

En el camión se sentaron tal y como lo habían hecho aquella tarde a la mesa, uno frente al otro. Esta vez en completo silencio. Thor, mortalmente serio intentaba fijar su atención en algo que no fuera su hermano para no ver su expresión arrepentida y resistir el impulso de molerlo a golpes/comérselo a besos.

Loki estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera disfrutaba de su primer paseo en automóvil. Después de un rato, al ver que el otro no cedía, se estiró para tomarle la mano.

–Oye.

Pero Thor se lo impidió, enderezándose bruscamente. De una mirada fría volvió a clavar a Loki a su asiento. Solo había bastado el fugaz enfrentamiento para que Loki pudiera apreciar que Thor sangraba. Sus heridas brillaban en la luz que se colaba por las ventanas del auto, empañadas por el agua. Loki sintió que se moría. Despacio, dejó caer su mano, desistiendo de recoger la ajena.

–Perdóname… –susurró. Más Thor, demasiado enojado para prestarle atención, no le escuchó.

…

No hablaron hasta que Jane llegó.

La menuda muchacha entró a toda velocidad sosteniendo una bolsa. Tan pronto vio a Thor, corrió hacia él, iracunda.

–Debí suponerlo –dijo ella, claramente molesta–. Una llamada a la media noche.

Loki no veía la escena directamente porque estaba de espaldas, pero contemplaba con disimulo el reflejo en el vidrio que tenía en frente.

–¿Qué cosa rompiste esta vez? –seguía–. ¿Un auto? ¿Un edificio?

–Un cráneo, tres costillas y una columna –contestó Loki en su lugar. Volviendo la vista de nuevo al vidrio tan pronto ella posó su atención en él.

Jane miró a Thor boquiabierta. En ese momento, un hombre viejo ingresó. Vislumbró al hombre rubio que yacía espatarrado en la silla que apenas si resistía su peso y mostró una factura en lo alto.

–La cuenta está saldada.

–¡Selvig! –saludó Thor, borrando su sonrisa en cuanto se topó con la mirada airada que Jane le dedicaba. Fijándose de nuevo en el parco suelo de cemento, suspiró.

–Trajiste un amigo, al parecer –observó el hombre viejo al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro–. Erik Selvig –se presentó. Acompañó el gesto con una mano extendida, pero Loki no se molestó en tomarla–. Entiendo –retiró la mano sin fastidiarse–. A los extranjeros les gusta que respeten su espacio.

–Él es el verdadero causante del alboroto –interrumpió Thor.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco. Unos pasos revelaron que alguien más se aproximaba. Apareció Darcy, llevaba por los menos unas siete bolsas. Al ver a Thor se puso tan contenta que, en un intento por apresurar su encuentro, tropezó y casi va a dar contra el escaparate del otro lado de la pequeña sala. Loki se burló, riendo contra el dorso de su mano. Mirando a la torpe chica de reojo, vio que tenía pintados unos bigotes y una nariz de gato. Selvig había saltado en su ayuda.

–¿Qué ocurrió, Darcy? ¿Te pisaste la cola?

En lugar de replicar, ella simplemente maldijo: –¡Demonios, me he sentado sobre las galletas!

5.

Camino al auto de los tres amigos de Thor. Thor les había contado brevemente la historia de su llegada a Midgar esa noche, de los desafortunados eventos que lo habían llevado a probar, por primera vez, estación de policía.

–¿Entonces no ha sido más que una fortuita pelea callejera? –interrogaba Jane.

–No creo que _fortuita_ sea la palabra adecuada… –Thor dirigió una indirecta mirada a su hermano, que en ese momento se detuvo, escondiendo las manos tras su espalda y sonriendo con más o menos fingida inocencia. Por todo el tiempo que Thor llevaba hablando, Loki había imitado sus palabras con su mano, abriéndola y cerrándola como si fuera una marioneta. Si en medio de la conversación, Thor mencionaba algo sobre lo necio y estúpido que era su hermano pequeño, entonces acompañaba el socarrón gesto anterior con musarañas y aspavientos.

–¿Entonces son hermanos? –preguntó Darcy un poco perpleja.

Thor la miró confundido. –Sí, ¿por qué?

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, en un gesto gatuno que hizo juego con su pintura facial.

–Ah… porque creí que eran pareja.

Los otros cuatro caminantes se detuvieron de golpe en sus lugares. Los más cercanos a la chica, gritaron: –¡Darcy!

–¿Quée? ¡Lo parecían!

–Entra en el auto –le ordenó Erik, abriendo la puerta y señalando el interior. Cuando ella pasó por su lado, el hombre empezó a picarla con un dedo en la espalda, maullando para que se diera prisa. Al cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a los dos Asgardianos.

–¿Pueden irse juntos en la parte de atrás sin despellejarse?

Jane suspiró, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

–Conduce tú, Selvig. Yo me encargaré.

6.

–Esta es la casa de mis padres. Están de vacaciones –comentó Jane en lo que hacía girar la cerradura de la puerta principal. Iba a decir algo más pero Loki la interrumpió.

–¿Por qué tú no tienes bigotes?

Jane lo miró confundida.

–Se refiere al disfraz de Darcy –explicó Thor. Tomándola suavemente por el hombro la hizo girar con él para seguir hablando entre ellos. Fue ese el momento en que Loki advirtió, por primera vez, que la desagradable sensación carbonizándole las entrañas eran nada más ni nada menos que celos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se manifestaban de una forma tan pura. Por lo general era simplemente un enojo que se le pasaba con un vaso de agua y una siesta. Esta vez, sin embargo, sentía como si alguien le estuviera robando, como si alguien le hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho y no conforme con eso, lo estuviera retorciendo, dándole vueltas y vueltas, revolviendo el contenido hasta hacerlo líquido. Loki se ponía así cuando Thor interactuaba con cualquier persona que no fueran sus amigos por defecto. Que el individuo fuese femenino parecía agravar el asunto... porque no podía competir contra un par de voluptuosos pechos, con el suyo plano y masculino; simplemente no podía.

Por mucho tiempo había intentado contenerse, más, al final, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, el sentimiento siempre estaba allí. Loki requería atención y cuidados, y que un usurpador estuviera presente solo lograba recortar el tiempo de Thor para ejecutarlos. Que fuese cariñoso y amoroso era lo peor. La peor ofensa. Que acariciara una mejilla o abrazara a alguien por más de cinco segundos ponía la mente de Loki a trabajar automáticamente en una cruel y despiadada venganza. Thor aprendería la lección sin saberlo después de todas las maldades de parte de su hermano que casualmente coincidían con sus periodos de conquistas.

Loki llegó a arrojarlo por las escaleras. Armarle escándalos delante de la gente. Amenazarlo con largarse a vivir a otro planeta. Una vez incluso se había acostado él con la mujer que Thor pretendía, solo para impedir que estuvieran juntos. Así de loco estaba. Todo eran amenazas, lloriqueos, pataletas, peleas y más amenazas. Era amor obsesivo, irresponsable, desesperado y prohibido en su más pura expresión. Desde entonces, de un indeterminado tiempo hacia acá, los dos se habían sido fieles. Ambos guardaban respeto a una promesa silenciosa, a un compromiso invisible, acordado sin hablar.

–Oye, ¿me escuchas? –llamó Jane, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–. Tu hermano dormirá en el sofá. Tú puedes ocupar la habitación de huéspedes de arriba. Ven conmigo.

Loki vio que Thor se quitaba las botas sentado en el extraño artefacto que era el sillón. Pensó en lo distintos que eran de los de Asgard. Loki deseó tener algo en las manos para aventárselo a Thor en la cabeza, pero se conformó con seguir a la chica escaleras arriba, pisando fuerte con los puños apretados.

7.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Thor sintió que algo perturbaba la espuma en la que estaba recostado.

–¿Jane? –preguntó suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

–No –respondió bruscamente Loki, que en ese momento hacía piruetas para tratar de encajar en el pedacito que sobraba de sillón, al lado de Thor–. Nada comestible, lo siento.

Así, descaradamente, el pelinegro se fue metiendo también debajo de las mantas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –interrogó Thor adormilado.

–Me acomodo.

–¿Y por qué?

–Porque sí.

Resignándose, después de un gruñido, Thor de mala gana se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Con demasiada pereza para siquiera intentar que este desistiera de su plan, le dejó hacer lo que le diera la gana e intentó quedarse dormido otra vez. Pero a su lado, al cabo de unos segundos, Loki comenzó a moverse. Al principio normal, como acomodándose, después más violento. Hacía brincar el sillón. Tosía. Le robaba las cobijas. A Thor la insistencia se le hizo tan molesta que intencionalmente terminó dándole a Loki lo que buscaba: atención. Se sentó, pateando las mantas.

–Deja de moverte –ordenó entre dientes con severidad.

Gracias al descuido, Loki logró apropiarse de toda la cobija.

–Estaba 'reafirmando mi espacio'.

–Tu espacio estaba allá arriba. Pero viniste aquí a joderme la vida.

–Pues te aguantas.

En la oscuridad, Thor examinó a su hermano por un instante. Luego se estiró y se puso de pie, arrojándole la almohada a la cara. Loki se desesperó al ver que se iba.

–¡Thor! –chilló, haciendo que lo mirara–. Por lo menos devuélveme el vestido.

El rubio frenó en seco.

–¿Qué no lo tenías tú?

Loki frunció el ceño.

–¡No me digas que lo perdiste!

–¿Yo? –Thor se señaló–. Fuiste tú el que pidió llevarlo, porque yo soy "simplemente demasiado estúpido".

Era cierto, pero Loki no iba a admitirlo por nada del mundo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber visto el vestido desde que llegaron a la tierra.

La declaración de haber perdido el motivo por el que estaban ahí no impidió que Thor prosiguiera su marcha. Subió las escaleras, entró al baño, miró en derredor y encendió las luces del pasillo de un manotazo. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la llave del lavabo y metió la cara, ansiando que el agua pudiera despejarle un poco los pensamientos. Volvió a enderezarse, esperando encontrar en el espejo su rostro únicamente y no el de su hermano reflejado también.

–¿Ahora qué quieres? –Thor, derrotado, se echó todo el cabello hacia atrás–. ¿"Reafirmar tu espacio" en el retrete también?

–¿Dónde dormirás?

–En dónde sea. En el techo si es necesario.

–No puedes –dijo Loki.

–Le preguntaré a Jane entonces.

Al escuchar el nombre, Loki, alarmado, se apresuró a sugerir: –Puedes volver al sofá. No te molestaré más.

Thor lo ignoró siguiendo de largo.

–¡Thor!

Esta vez, Thor se dio la vuelta iracundo. –¿Qué, Loki, qué? ¿Qué tienes en contra de que duerma?

–Nada –dijo Loki, retirándose.

Exhalando un pesado suspiro al saberse derrotado, Thor le atrajo. –Ven.

–Si pretendes que te ruegue, estás un poco mucho muy equivocado...

–Que vengas –le atrajo nuevamente–. Actúas como un bebé malcriado –la expresión de Loki se contrajo–. No creas que voy a seguir este jueguito tuyo por mucho más tiempo. Estoy harto.

–Por eso es que me largo –rugió Loki, empujando a Thor para que lo soltara–. Ya no tendrás que hacer el tedioso papel de niñera.

–¿Y a dónde irás? –se burló el mayor, de repente viendo el asunto con entera diversión–. No tienes ni jodida idea de donde estás parado. No puedes utilizar tus poderes porque eso significaría el fin de tu vida –entonces, cambiando su tono por uno mordaz, Thor se inclinó hacia adelante–. Acéptalo, Loki. No puedes vivir sin mí. Estás atrapado.

El menor mostró una amarga sonrisa de medio lado.

–Menudo ego tienes, cabezota. Decirme eso cuando, después de todo, _tú_ te harías matar con tal de que yo viviera.

Thor rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. No se dejó afectar por la veracidad del comentario.

–Sea a donde sea que tengas pensado marcharte, espero que se trate de un lugar tan despreciable como tú.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Thor!

Enojándose, el mencionado gritó: –¿Mierda? ¡Mierda es la que vivo diariamente estando a tu lado!

Interrumpiendo el contraataque que Loki estaba a punto de emitir, apareció la figura de Jane, envuelta en una acolchada frazada color beige. Había emergido de una de las puertas del pasillo, y ahora los miraba.

–¿Pasa algo? –indagó.

–Sí –contestó Loki.

–No –contestó Thor al mismo tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Los hermanos habían empezado a discutir otra vez.

–Escuchen, no sé cuál será su problema pero… –las dos voces masculinas opacaban la suya. Jane, furiosa por la interrupción a su sueño mandó un imprevisto manotazo al interruptor que había a su lado y apagó las luces de todo el segundo piso. La repentina falta de luz los hizo callar–…arréglenselas como puedan –siguió ella–. Pero no hagan más ruido. Por el amor a cristo, ¡presento una conferencia en la mañana!

Así, volvió sobre sus pasos y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación, azotándola al cerrar para enfatizar todavía más su molestia.

Loki se acercó a Thor a pasos sigilosos, se empinó para alcanzar su oído y habló en un susurro cargado de desprecio.

–Ya no te querrá más –le aseguró odiosamente–. Ya no le gustas porque eres es-tú-pi-do.

–Como si no tuviera más pretendientes –se defendió Thor.

–No, lo peor es que no tienes.

–Porque tú te has encargado de todos, ¿no es así?

Loki había empezado a moverse. Quería llegar al piso de abajo.

–Claro, todos ellos prefirieron quedarse en _mi_ cama incluso antes de probar la tuya.

En lugar de contestar a la provocación, Thor se quedó mirando la espalda de Loki fijamente. Luego de un momento arremetió con furia por el corredor y aferró a su hermano por el cogote. El movimiento fue tan rudo que Loki chilló de dolor.

–¿Qué pasa, Loki? –musitó Thor, sonriendo, mientras arrastraba a su presa escaleras abajo–. Perro fino no llora cuando le agarras por el pescuezo.

8.

Thor tiró a Loki al sofá.

–Te salió bastante caro el chistecito, hermanito –Loki simplemente miraba en silencio a su interlocutor en lo que le regañaba. Su postura era bastante patética, pues no lograba hallar el equilibrio en el mullido material al que había ido a parar. Medio se sentó sobre sus codos, a tiempo para notar que la expresión sardónica de Thor se había disipado y ahora mostraba otra mucho más leal a lo que sentía. Loki tragó gordo cuando vio que Thor comenzaba a sacarse la correa de los pantalones.

–¿Fue, de alguna forma, _satisfactorio _para ti, fastidiarme? –continuó el mayor.

–¿Me vas a pegar con eso…?

Thor azotó el suelo con la correa para callarlo. –Te hice una pregunta.

El correazo tuvo el mismo impacto que los truenos. Loki abrió la boca pero de ella no salieron palabras sino balbuceos.

–Te pareció muy gracioso verme preocupado por ti, ¿no? –hizo una pausa de ira–. Aunque algo no me queda muy claro todavía, ¿te querías morir _tú_ o me querías matar a _mí_?

De repente, el Loki que nunca carecía de respuestas inteligentes estaba ahí, mudo y asustado. Su hermano le miraba amenazadoramente. Con el ceño fruncido, con las venas del cuello brotadas y una correa en la mano. Era lo suficientemente intimidante para mantener al Loki abusivo a raya. Cuando Loki contestó, lo hizo sin reales intenciones de agravar la pelea.

–Quería morirme yo –afirmó–. Porque muriéndome yo, también te morías tú.

Tras eso, Thor siguió gritando. Tan fuerte que probablemente ya hubiera vuelto a despertar a Jane. Pero con seguridad ni siquiera ella se atrevería a entrometerse. Thor estaba verdaderamente furioso y sobretodo, dolido. El segundo latigazo al suelo hizo que Loki apartara la mirada.

Llegado ese punto, los gritos de Thor eran tan horribles que Loki exclamó sin querer: –¡No me regañes más!

Entonces, Thor, bravío como un toro se arrojó sobre Loki en el sofá. Lo aferró bruscamente por el pelo y le tiro la cabeza hacia atrás para hacer que lo mirara.

–¡Escúchame bien, maldito! –rugió en una voz tan fuerte que hizo temblar a Loki–. En cuanto amanezca nos iremos a casa. Y como se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, te pego. ¿Me escuchaste? –lo zamarreó–. ¡Dímelo! ¿Me escuchaste?

Loki había dejado de respirar, había cerrado los ojos. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era que quería que todo acabara. Aceptaba que se había equivocado, que se había pasado de la raya. Se sintió estúpido.

–Mírame –pidió Thor, modificando el tono. _¿Es que no ves que eres mi vida? Si te pasa algo, me muero._

Cuando Loki abrió nuevamente los ojos, los tenía aguados y enrojecidos. No respiraba correctamente. Era un ataque de paranoia nivel Loki que indicaba a Thor que había sido suficiente. Aventó a su hermano menor hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera empeorar, y se levantó. Después de realizar un pequeño circuito por el lugar, se desplomó en una silla cercana. Loki había resbalado irreflexivamente hasta el suelo. Se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Escuchó un molesto pitido en sus tímpanos cuando de repente, notó que la espalda ajena se sacudía en cortos espasmos. Loki levantó las cejas sorprendido.

–¿Thor…? –llamó con miedo–. ¿Thor estás… _llorando_?

Un ronco sollozo confirmó su pregunta. Loki sintió que el corazón se le encogía en su caja torácica. _Culpable_, gritaba la voz de su consciencia que por lo general trabajaba al revés y en vez de ayudarlo a hacer el bien, le imploraba que se fuera por el camino del mal. Volvía a ser un niño de repente. Recordaba todas las cosas buenas que Thor había hecho por él. Su única salvación en medio de su desolación. Y sin embargo, le pagaba haciéndole pasar malos ratos.

Thor amaba demasiado a Loki. Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que pudo llegar a perderlo esa noche, en un minuto, en un segundo; le convertía a él, el dios, en la persona más débil y corriente del mundo.

9.

Loki observaba el revuelto de sombras que era la sala de esa mujer terrícola. Tendido en el suelo siguió escuchando los sollozos del otro lado. Él también lloraba, aunque en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua. Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse del shock hasta que finalmente fue capaz de levantarse.

Thor sintió que Loki se le acercaba cauteloso. Percibió su presencia a sus espaldas aunque no pudiera verle ni escucharle. Era como una sombra. Algo incorpóreo. Estaba allí pero no estaba. Loki rodeó la silla con cuidado y se quedó de pie a su lado, procurando mantener el silencio. Largo rato permanecieron así, simplemente contemplando lo que tenían delante sin mirarse ni hablarse, hasta que por fin, tranquilizándose, Thor musitó:

–Ya viste lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? –un par de lágrimas más cayeron de sus ojos, humedeciendo su barba y sus mejillas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Loki en voz baja.

–Mírame.

Lentamente, Loki fijó su atención en su hermano. Analizó pero no comprendió.

–No veo nada –admitió.

–Tienes que acercarte más –Loki pareció dudar durante unos segundos. Se puso frente al otro y se inclinó. No fue suficiente–. Más.

A centímetros, doblado sobre sí mismo, Loki pudo sentir el calor emanando de Thor. Su mejilla cálida, y una raspadura en ella consecuencia de la pelea anterior. Loki se inclinó más para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios lograran alcanzar su piel, Thor se movió para que el beso cayera sobre su boca.

Se mantuvieron juntos por los labios durante tres segundos. Al separarse, tan lentamente que dolió, se miraron a los ojos. Loki se ruborizó. De repente lo comprendía todo. Comprendía que en frente tenía a un hombre igual de adulto que él. Ya no eran los niños que se miraban con inocencia. Sus actitudes y acciones no eran más que la anestesia que amortiguaba el terrible hecho. Ambos querían volver al pasado, a los tiempos donde demostrarse su amor estaba permitido. Todo era tan injusto…

Antes de que Loki pudiera enderezarse y escapar, Thor se acercó para robarle otro beso igual de suave que el anterior, aunque mejor definido y no de media luna. El desencadenante de otros tantos en esa madrugada.

* * *

_Ah, jueves otra vez. El tiempo vuela. Escribo esta nota porque falta un capítulo, quizás dos, para poder marcar la casilla de COMPLETE. Me sorprende que una trama tan anodina como esta haya dado lugar a tantas palabras. En fin, no actualizaré el próximo jueves. Estoy algo falta de tiempo... se me viene una mudanza encima y un viaje largo, largo. Vuelvo a un lugar que hubiera preferido olvidar para siempre, pero hey, sigo trabajando. Llevo siete capítulos de Hell's Maze, y me han salido unas ideas locas para fics Thorki que no se imaginan. Quisiera poder leer algo también, ¿qué me recomiendan? Una vez más agradezco por los favs, los follows, los reviews, todo... los que leen... galletas, abrazos, lo que quieran de mí. Nos leemos entonces, ¡hasta la próxima!_


	5. Besos extra

Soy experta en escribir bobadas. Merezco un diploma. Diré que este capítulo no estaba planificado. Y tiene la narración más rara/simple de la historia. Empieza por el final y en medio del desarrollo de este, se van intercalando momentos del principio sin orden cronológico alguno. No me maten, por favor. Es puro fluff. Agradezco sus reviews. Ya ven que actualizo antes de tiempo y todo.

* * *

**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.  
Besos extra.**

1.

Los hermanos recordaban los buenos viejos tiempos en que se acostaban en el lecho de la habitación de Loki rodeados por una fortaleza infinita de almohadas y cojines, y contaban historias de terror, de viajes épicos, de aventuras. Thor y Loki estaban demasiado grandes ya (literalmente), para recrear eso en el pequeño sofá de la sala de Jane pero igualmente lo intentaron. Se sentaron juntos, con las piernas recogidas y se echaron las cobijas encima.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Thor no fue capaz de mantener la boca cerrada por más tiempo.

–¿No sientes que todo vuelve a ser como antes? –susurró. Una entonación divertida marcaba su voz. Loki, cuyos ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto pasado y medio cerrados por el sueño, dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor. Parecían un par de monjas en uniforme.

–Olvídalo, Thor –murmuró Loki de mal humor, deshaciendo su postura. Bajó las piernas del sofá y se reclinó hacia atrás, cruzado de brazos–. Esto es ridículo, ya no cabemos en ninguna parte.

»_No me trates como tu amante, si al día siguiente vas a pretender que no somos ni hermanos. _Esas habían sido las despechadas palabras de Loki, parte crucial del drama cuando se enderezó, quebrando el beso que compartía con Thor y, apartándose de él, lo dejó con la boca estirada por lo repentino del movimiento. Los dos eran más jóvenes cuando el dichoso incidente de la habitación al que este hacía referencia, había tenido lugar. ¿Por qué no pasó nada más? Porque Thor salió corriendo como un cobarde y al día siguiente lo negó todo. Y sin embargo, Thor estaba seguro de que la culpa no había sido enteramente suya. Por eso juntó un poco las cejas cuando habló, mirando a su hermano hacia arriba.

–¿De verdad te hubiera gustado hacer el amor conmigo, Loki?

Loki se congeló. Procesó las palabras en silencio, abriendo cada vez más los ojos. Sus rodillas chocaban entre sí porque temblaba y entonces, como estaba de pie en medio de las piernas de Thor, sintió como este lo apretaba con ellas.

–¿Sí? –insistió el rubio, imprimiendo seriedad a su estamento. Realmente deseaba saber. Porque aunque Loki estuviera haciéndose el maduro, la verdad es que podía ser bastante inexperto y mojigato con respecto a la sexualidad. Thor quería aprovecharse de eso haciendo preguntas incómodas, indagando en temas delicados–. Porque creo que me estás mintiendo –continuó. Loki se puso tieso–. Tú tampoco estabas seguro. Quiero saber si estamos mirando en la misma dirección.

No podían mirar en la misma dirección porque estar espalda contra espalda era una estrategia que daba más ventajas en la guerra. _Pero esto no es la guerra. _

–Somos hermanos –trató de defenderse Loki. La voz le salió tan trémula que a Thor no le costó ignorarla, aunque le doliera la calidad de sus palabras.

–¿Lo harías de todas formas?

–No digas tonterías.

Todo estaba adquiriendo un color turbio difícil de discernir entre el revoltijo de sensaciones. Era lo que en psicología se conocía como negación. Levantar paredes para evitar el reconocimiento de ciertos elementos dolorosos. La expresión de Thor cambió, sujetó a Loki por las caderas duramente para prevenir cualquier tentativa de escape y se puso de pie, imponiéndose como estaba acostumbrado.

–No son tonterías, Loki –dijo severo, acunando el rostro de su hermano entre las manos–. No son tonterías –susurró–. ¿De acuerdo?

Loki asintió, evitando hacer contacto visual con Thor. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no le importaría compartir algo de ese calibre con él. Después de todo, ambos siempre estaban buscando maneras de estar juntos, tener secretos, experimentar. Pero entonces de repente surgía otra duda existencial. Más que ser hermanos, los dos muchachos eran amigos. En el caso del menor, Thor era el único que tenía. La persona más importante para él, junto con Frigga. ¿Y si al final ocurría y no salía como esperaban y todo se iba a la literal basura? ¿Perdería a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, por llevar su intimidad al siguiente nivel? ¿A su madre también? Quizás Loki tuvo la intención de murmurar algo, pero sintió que Thor se inclinaba, que su deliciosa esencia lo envolvía y su boca se apretaba contra la suya.«

–Siempre tienes que hacer un drama de todo –le dijo Thor, sacando a Loki de sus cavilaciones, a su lado en el sofá.

Porque a Loki no había nada que le desagradara más que la realidad. Estaba bien preparada la mentira un segundo y al siguiente, alguien le echaba las verdades en la cara. ¿Cómo no enojarse? Y no es que fuera particularmente tímido tampoco, pero es que todo cambiaba si se trataba de Thor. Ambos estaban muy confundidos.

»El contacto terminó antes de lo que Loki hubiera querido. Porque Thor no iba a rendirse. Quería su respuesta, aunque obtuvo lo contrario.

–¿Hay algo de mí aquí? –preguntó Loki, señalándole el corazón.

–Ojalá solo ahí –bufó Thor–. Aquí –se agarró la cabeza con las manos–. En todas partes.

_Me jodiste. _Fue la expresión que Thor utilizó para sellar el compendio de los besos dulces y amorosos que acababan de compartir.

–Me jodiste, Loki Laufeyson.

–¿Laufeyson? –indagó Loki–. ¿Es que ya no somos hermanos?

Thor suspiró.

–No –su voz vibraba–, tú sabes que no.«

–No quiero que dejemos de ser hermanos –refunfuñó Loki–. Me gusta odiarte y pelear contigo.

–Vale, fue estúpido insinuar que ya no lo seríamos –dijo Thor–. Perdón.

»Impulsados por el dolor, se arrojaron en los brazos del otro buscando consuelo y alivio a sus pasiones desenfrenadas. Era como las luchas, los juegos de perseguirse que siempre terminaban en miradas largas, silencios incómodos y desgracias.

–Thor, vamos a romper algo –la voz de Loki emergió amortiguada por la lengua caliente del rubio, que le paseaba por toda la boca.

–Hmnhffmn

Ninguno supo bien en dónde colocar las manos, por lo que tantearon sus cuerpos, caras y cabellos en lo que se movían, como bailando, hasta que terminaron contra la mesa del comedor, abrazados. El lascivo sonido de sus húmedos labios al frotarse, potenciado por el silencio que reinaba en la oscuridad de esa madrugada terrícola. Los dos hermanos, riéndose como niños se sacaron los zapatos para poder tocarse los pies. Y la avidez del beso disminuyó.

–¿Qué…?

–Despacio.

–Cierto.

Equivocado. Loki no supo si eso que sentía revolviéndose en su estómago era culpa, pero le gustaba. Thor nunca hubiera contemplado la idea de terminar así con el otro. Aquello lo había embriagado más que la cerveza. Y había necesitado tan poco…

En cada encuentro sexual siempre hay un punto en el que verdaderamente todo deja de tener importancia. Cualquier cosa es buena. Todo es placer. Nada parece estar mal. No hay vergüenza, ni remordimientos. Cuando ese punto llegó, ninguno de los dos hombres tuvo miedo de expresar lo que sentía. Loki jadeaba mientras Thor le hundía los dedos en la carne de su espalda, devorándole hasta el pensamiento. Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse con desesperación, con fuerza, haciendo que sus dientes dolieran contra la piel, sus pechos pegados, sus alientos colisionando. Ninguno razonaba. Confundieron el amor con el odio, el dolor con el placer, el olfato con la vista. Empezaron a delirar. Siendo que era imposible estar más juntos. Se estaban muriendo. Estaban a punto de decidir que les estorbaba la ropa, pero entonces el destino y un florero se interpusieron. Thor levantó un poco a Loki del suelo, pues su instinto le pedía embestir algo, bajarlo lentamente por sus caderas y moverse así hasta terminar… aunque quedaran en carne viva al frotarse, porque los pantalones eran un problema. Quizás, quizás pudieran… Loki perdió el equilibrio e hizo que Thor trastabillara hacia adelante. Los dos volcaron el florero de Jane al mover bruscamente la mesa con sus cuerpos.

–_Mierda._

–_No…_

Aquello fue suficiente para recordarles en donde y por qué estaban allí.

El vestido.

Se separaron de inmediato. Como si alguien los hubiera mojado con agua fría o los hubiera sorprendido en el acto. Pero solo estaba el sonido hueco del eco producido por el cristal del artefacto caído. Aquello era más vergonzoso que el hecho de haber estado llorando (ninguno iba a mencionar este tema nunca, era juramento de hermanos).

–No puede ser –refunfuñó Thor, tratando de aplacar el desconcierto y la vergüenza–. Todo nos sale mal.

Loki se pisó su propio pie, nervioso, mirando hacia otro lado, consciente de que se había excitado mucho. Posiblemente más que el otro.«

–No puedo creer que lo hayas perdido –rezongó Loki volviendo al presente, refiriéndose al vestido de mamá–. Eres tan idiota…

Thor se cubrió la boca para disimular que se reía. Aquello había sido culpa de Loki, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque sabía que él lo negaría hasta la muerte. Aceptar un error para Loki era un golpe bajo en su orgullo. En cambio, Thor se envolvió tranquilamente en las cobijas, dejando solo su cara al descubierto, como un fantasma.

–Tal vez nunca debimos mentirle, Loki –dijo Thor, que se puso serio y miró al ser que tenía al lado–. Ni a ella ni a nosotros mismos. Mira –Thor señaló la mesa contra la que había tenido acorralado al menor–. Ese florero no se ha caído solo…

»–Hagámosle un favor a Odín y desterrémonos solos.

–No exageres.

–¿No tienes maní? Lo necesito.

–Mejor volvamos a ser como antes.

–Sí, de todas formas no teníamos pensado casarnos nunca.

–Como hermanos estamos bien.

–Desistamos de este intento. Nada bueno saldrá.

–Podemos hacer lo que hacíamos antes para regresar al calor de la fraternidad.

–Solo fraternidad.

–Fraternidad.

Los dos dijeron todo eso hablando casi al mismo tiempo. Ninguno entendía que ellos jamás se comportaron como hermanos, por lo que volver a ser los de antes, no implicaba ningún cambio en su enamoramiento.«

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Loki apretándose las manos. A Thor le pareció ver en esos ojos verdes que le escrutaban, el reflejo del chico pequeño y preocupado que solía conocer. Usualmente cuando esa pregunta llegaba, Thor inventaba algún plan estúpido a propósito para que Loki pudiera darse los aires de grandeza corrigiéndolo y así llegara a la respuesta él mismo. Esa vez, sin embargo, el rubio solo dijo lo que pensaba y le parecía correcto.

–Nada. Hicimos algo y mira lo que pasó.

Ellos siempre estaban haciendo daños y cada vez que intentaban arreglarlos, terminaban empeorándolos. La lección era clara, dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y no inmiscuirse a menos que quisieran ocasionar un desastre. Lo mejor era dormirse.

Thor, quitándose las cobijas, se recargó en el espaldar del sillón, la cara vuelta hacia un lado y los ojos cerrados. Loki lo miró y se relamió el labio. ¿Había perdido el interés? Eso no podía ser.

–Tienes el cabello largo –observó Loki intentando hacer conversación. La voz de Thor salió un poco ronca cuando rió. No dijo nada–. Sí, me parece que… –Loki subió las piernas al sofá y se giró, estirándose hacia su hermano pretendiendo agarrarle el cabello–. Deberías cortar las puntas.

Thor permitió que los dedos de Loki se perdieran tímidamente entre las hebras doradas que brotaban de su cabeza. Él estaba acostumbrado a la guerra, a los golpes, pero vaya que disfrutaba las caricias. Su estatus de guerrero no había logrado insensibilizarlo todavía. Thor sintió como Loki se le acercaba más, deslizándose por el sofá, el roce de la tela produjo un sonido áspero. Finalmente, el hijo menor de Odín quedó muy cerca del mayor. Loki contempló la oreja ajena. Una vez, de niño la había mordido con satisfacción mientras jugaban y por poco la arranca, casi haciendo llorar a Thor. Esta vez la acarició tiernamente, le dio un beso y entonces se fijó en las espesas cejas amarillas sobre los dos ojos cerrados del otro. También las recorrió.

A veces, Thor dejaba que fuera Loki quien cortara su cabello. Volver a sentir sus manos jugando con él era halagador. De repente, Loki sacó un mechón de uno de los lados y empezó a trenzarlo. Poco a poco, Thor se fue cambiando de posición, ronroneando por lo que su hermano le hacía, hasta terminar recostado en el pecho de Loki, con su nuca sobre su hombro.

–¿Por qué desbaratas la trenza una y otra vez? –murmuró Thor con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado. Había vuelto la cara hacia Loki por lo que su boca casi rozaba la mejilla ajena. Loki pareció incomodarse porque detuvo lo que hacía y miró hacia otro lugar.

–No queda bien –aseguró.

–Sí, sí queda bien… –susurró.

En ese momento, Thor fue consciente de las muchas ganas que tenía de besar a Loki. Así mismo le dio la impresión de que Loki quería que lo besaran. Pero como este se había puesto en plan tímido de nuevo, decidió colaborarle un poco. Agarró la cara de su hermano menor con la mano y simplemente la giró hacia él para juntar sus bocas. La distancia no fue un problema… estaban muy cerca. Ninguno se quejó esta vez. Después de los besos robados de Thor, ¿quién podría?

–Hermano –gimió Loki, con tanto amor que el sustantivo pareció más un te amo.

Thor sonrió.

–Hermano –repitió Thor en voz queda–. Mi hermano.

Y aquello sonó bien. Loki también sonrió. Estaba bien. Podía caerse el mundo y seguiría estándolo.

2.

Thor terminó durmiendo en el suelo porque Loki, después de haberlo estado cargando, lo empujó sin darse cuenta, en algún punto de la madrugada. A pesar de haber estado de acuerdo con que Thor le durmiera encima, el subconsciente de Loki se las arregló para apoderarse de todo el sofá. Su maldad estaba allí al final, no importaba qué.

Eso le recordó, al ver a Thor en el piso, que llevaba un buen rato sin hacer nada escandaloso. Así que fue hasta la cocina de Jane. Sabiendo lo corta de estatura que era esta, y como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a apretar los diferentes frascos de comida que encontró para que no se abrieran tan fácil y los subió al escaparate más alto, el que quedaba casi contra en el techo. Sintiéndose satisfecho, Loki volvió a la sala, pero Thor ya le había robado el puesto en el sofá otra vez, así que desistió de seguir durmiendo y volvió la cocina. Le gustaba explorar después de todo. Solo curiosearía un rato, inofensivamente, se dijo.

Inofensivamente…

* * *

_Me trollearon con la mudanza, por eso pude actualizar hoy._


	6. Te amo con Lokura

**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.**  
**Te amo con Lokura.**

1.

Sumido en la oscuridad de su inconsciente estado, soñaba con largos ríos negros que devoraban la inmensidad del universo. Saltaban chispas de colores vistosos y fluorescentes, como llamas, desapareciendo lentamente entre las fauces de una bestia enorme. Sus ojos se revolvían violentamente dentro de sus cuencas, aunque cubiertos por los párpados era apenas perceptible. Cuando se vio envuelto por la oscuridad también, escuchó que del arcoíris brotaba su nombre. Oía el color y entonces sintió que alguien le daba una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

Thor despertó sentándose de un brinco, aturdido y agitado. Las imágenes que había visto segundos antes en su sueño, se condensaban ahora en una sola: su hermano Loki lo examinaba desde cerca con los ojos absurdamente abiertos y expresión de desconcierto.

–¿Qué soñabas? –inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Thor de pronto se percató del dolor que sentía en la mejilla. Subió su mano hasta ella para acariciarla, todavía viendo manchas grises por la repentina interrupción de su siesta. Su hermano se había enderezado, cruzado de brazos, pero seguía mostrando esa mirada en blanco que tanto le crispaba los nervios.

–No creo que haya sido un sueño –dijo Thor finalmente, dándose cuenta de que tenía el cuello de la camisa y parte del cabello mojados–. Solo por casualidad, ¿qué me hiciste aparte de golpearme?

–¿Golpearte? –inquirió Loki ladeando el rostro–. Solo te he besado.

–Pues se siente parecido.

Thor dejó caer pesadamente sus grandes brazos de dios a cada lado suyo después de haber estado intentando incorporarse. Blanqueó los ojos, rascándose la frente. En eso, Loki pareció llenarse de vida al recordar la razón por la que lo había despertado. Se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor y comenzó a tirar de él para ponerlo de pie y dirigirlo a la cocina, a punta de empujones. Pronto, Thor se encontró plantado frente a la larga encimera de mármol. Loki, agazapado tras su espalda, miraba con curiosidad el misterioso objeto sobre esta.

–¿Qué es? –le preguntó.

Saboreándose la boca, que todavía recordaba los deliciosos besos de Loki; y estaba pastosa y reseca por su culpa, Thor miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada verde de su hermano menor que se posaba un segundo en él, un segundo en el objeto electrónico.

–Artículos midgardianos –respondió Thor con simpleza.

–¿Y ya viste lo que hace? –continuó Loki–. Yo lo descubrí. ¿Quieres ver?

Antes de que Thor pudiera negarse, Loki mandó un manotazo a uno de los botones del aparato y este se encendió con estrepito, provocando que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco. En el interior del vaso, una lámina gris giraba y giraba produciendo un agudo sonido.

–¿Para qué servirá? –murmuró Thor, concentrado en lo que veía.

Si bien era cierto que el mayor de los príncipes solía pasear mucho por Midgar, también lo era que había muchas cosas que aún desconocía del lugar. Simples artefactos como celulares o televisores lo dejaban boquiabierto. Y Loki y los demás siempre estaban preguntándole por el origen de todo aquello; cosa que además de hacerlo sentir importante, había sido la solución a su problema con los obsequios. Thor solo debía llevar alguna cosa rara que se encontrara para tener a todo el mundo contento. Sus habitaciones estaban repletas de esos cacharros. Siempre era el mismo ciclo con un objeto nuevo: jugaban con él un tiempo, fascinados y después lo olvidaban en un rincón.

2.

Al igual que Thor, esa mañana Jane abrió los ojos de golpe. Rápidamente se atavió su bata de algodón, sus pantuflas, se hizo con una liga para el cabello y descendió las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas.

La pobre mujer casi resbala en el último escalón al toparse con su sala. Definitivamente podía haber sido peor, pero definitivamente estaba más desarreglada que de costumbre. Los muebles torcidos, cobijas, toallas y cojines por el suelo, el florero cuya agua había mojado el estéreo, volcado sin sus respectivas flores. Jane recorrió los despojos con la vista lentamente, hasta que sus pupilas se dirigieron del todo al sitio del que provenían las risas masculinas y el barullo de los electrodomésticos. Con pasos dubitativos la mujer se encaminó a la cocina.

Allí dentro encontró a Thor y a Loki jugando con la licuadora. Se divertían inexplicablemente, metiendo diversos objetos en el interior. Cebollas, cucharas plásticas… al ver lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a uno de sus circuitos, apretando los dientes y sin pensarlo, la mujer desconectó el enchufe del toma corriente de un movimiento rápido y certero. Las risas cesaron. Thor se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la causa de la avería. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando advirtió la mirada fría que le dedicaban.

–Hola, Jane –intentó decir, pero ella ya había empezado a dar vueltas por el lugar, buscando algo y encontrándolo en uno de los cajones de la mesa auxiliar. En cuanto Thor la alcanzó para tomarle el brazo, Jane se dio vuelta, puso el objeto que acababa de recoger frente a su cara y accionó el botón. Se trataba de un atomizador de jabón que ahora contenía agua y le había servido para controlar la impetuosidad del hombre extraterrestre cada vez que este se portaba mal. Tan pronto el agua disparada le mojó el rostro, Thor retrocedió.

Mientras ella y él empezaban a discutir, Loki había migrado de su lugar al patio que conectaba con la cocina. Tropezó con la aspiradora que, por fortuna, no había logrado hacer funcionar, el lavadero de piedra, las bolsas con detergente en polvo que había intentado ingerir, pero cuyo sabor casi lo hace vomitar, y finalmente con algo húmedo y suave que se le pegó a la parte trasera de la cabeza y colgaba de una percha.

Cuando Loki volvió a la cocina, Jane estaba dándole una última descarga a Thor con el atomizador y lo tenía prácticamente acorralado entre la pared y el mostrador.

–Thor –dijo Loki muy emocionado, enseñando el bonito vestido verde con el que acababa de hacerse–. Mira lo que encontré.

–Nooo –aulló Jane al ver de qué se trataba. Se abalanzó de inmediato sobre el dios del engaño para recuperar la prenda, viendo su intento frustrado porque este la mantuvo fuera de alcance, levantándola en lo alto–. ¡Dámelo! –insistía, saltando, estirándose lo más que podía sin lograrlo–. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Es de mi madre! ¡Regrésamelo!

Thor frunció el ceño. Una vez liberado de la furia del atomizador se separó de la pared.

–Devuélveselo, Loki.

Ante el regaño, Loki bajó la guardia y Jane aprovechó para saltar y arrebatarle el vestido. Lo examinó, su verdosidad impecable, lo abrazó y luego miró al príncipe menor acusadoramente. –¿De dónde lo sacaste? –demandó la chica.

–De allá –respondió él, señalando vagamente el cuarto de lavado.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo. Está mal robarle la ropa a la gente.

Mientras reprendían sus acciones, Loki miraba hacia abajo a la chica que tenía el cuello tenso por la furia. Sin modular expresión alguna, él pasó de sus palabras como quien rechaza una cosa que no vale la pena y en cambio miró a su hermano.

–Perdimos el vestido original –le dijo–. Odio tener que ser yo el que lo diga, pero, a falta de mentiras, la verdad es la solución. Si llevamos un vestido nuevo y bonito, seremos capaces de sobrellevar la vergüenza.

–Loki, no podemos tomar algo que no nos pertenece así como así.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no. Son reglas y debemos respetarlas.

El menor de los príncipes envió una mirada desdeñosa a Jane, rechazando el hecho de que Thor se hubiese tornado tan sobreprotector por una cosa tan simple como un vestido. Sabía más que nadie lo que aquello significaba. Thor apreciaba a esa mujer. Y no podía evitar compararse. Porque si de igual forma se ponía cuando alguien lo atacaba a él, significaba que sentía algo parecido por ella. Si ese era el ritmo que le tocaban, pues bailaría. No había de otra.

Disimulando la desazón inmensa que sentía, Loki acortó elegantemente la distancia para agarrar el brazo de su hermano y, sin dar explicaciones, llevárselo de ahí. Lo condujo hasta la sala nuevamente y allí se detuvieron. Loki le cuchicheó en el oído como una serpiente venenosa.

–No me digas que prefieres hacer llorar a mamá y no a esta…

–Jane es una amiga –empezó Thor, aclarando las cosas como si entendiera desde el principio de que iba todo aquello–. No podemos robarle sus cosas.

Loki se giró un instante para verle.

–Pues pídele que nos lo dé.

Thor creyó que era una buena idea pero entonces recordó el atomizador y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Aferraba cariñosamente el hombro de su hermano en el momento en que Jane apareció a sus espaldas.

–¿Para qué quieren este vestido? –les preguntó.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, trataron de acordar una buena excusa, balbuceos, nerviosismo, todo para que al final terminaran contándole la verdad. Jane se palmeó el rostro por lo menos cinco veces durante el relato, cubriendo su mirada como si así solventara la vergüenza ajena. Loki corregía a Thor cada dos segundos porque este trataba de vanagloriarse, tergiversando los hechos para echarle la culpa. Ante eso, la chica solo podía negar con la cabeza.

–No podré darles este vestido –dijo ella–, más puedo darles dinero para que compren uno en el supermercado.

Así, Jane se desprendería de cincuenta dólares para ayudar a su estúpido amigo y a su igualmente estúpido, hermano. Antes de marcharse, ofreció a Thor y Loki una taza de café. Esa parte había sido omitida en la historia, por lo que Jane no tuvo forma de comprender por qué ambos príncipes se empezaron a reír descontroladamente.

3.

Temporalmente en tregua, Thor y Loki caminaban abrazados hacia el centro de la arena que los llevaría a casa. El más fuerte cargaba un gran paquete blanco, dentro del que había, además de comida, un manual detallado sobre "¿Cómo quitar manchas de café?" que Jane había descargado de internet.

–Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos intercambiado esos papelillos valiosos por comida –murmuró Loki. Estaba devorando un paquete de papitas como desayuno–. Pero esto sabe tan bien que no me importa.

–Sí, es una lástima que no hayamos optado por el vestido –dijo Thor. Tuvo que callar al escuchar como Loki rebuscaba en el interior del paquete blanco y sacaba de allí, una prenda color azul rey.

–¿Crees que vuelvan a intentar volarme la cabeza por esto?

Thor estaba boquiabierto. Hizo unos gestos aturdidos y perplejos antes de exhalar ahogadamente:

–No me digas que se lo robaste a Jane…

–Estuve a punto de tomar el vestido verde de ella, no te mentiré. Pero no. Este lo saqué del establecimiento de las papitas…

El pelinegro seguía comiendo su desayuno, sin importarle ensuciarse los dedos y la cara, contemplando, sin modular expresión, las divertidas reacciones alarmadas del rubio por un rato. Thor podía ser impulsivo, pero seguía siendo muy respetuoso y correcto. En cambio su hermano era un desgraciado. Ahora comprendía por qué Loki le había convencido de gastar los dólares en alimento Midgardiano, resultaba más fácil birlar el vestido que la comida que estaba a la vista… o tal vez al revés, porque a Loki le gustaba lo difícil, correr riesgos. El pobre Thor se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

–Bueno –susurró la voz de Loki, quien había vuelto a guardar el vestido, mirando melancólicamente el horizonte–. Supongo que aquí termina nuestro viaje –su talante adquirió una tonalidad triste–. Y empieza nuevamente nuestro idilio clandestino.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Thor olvidara lo anterior. Se acercó.

–Dame tu mano –le pidió. Loki se la dio sin preguntar. Sintió que Thor se la besaba y entonces lo miró, extrañado.

El viento arreció.

–¿Acabas de pedir mi mano, Thor? –bromeó Loki, haciéndose el serio.

–Desearía poder pedirte el corazón.

Loki se rió muy fuerte, apartándose, porque el romance lo enfermaba y últimamente le parecía que lo envolvía mucho.

–No me digas esas cosas. Es tan raro… –Loki guardó silencio y nuevamente su semblante se tornó regio. Guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar–. Quiero cambiar –confesó. Medio en serio, medio en broma. En medio de la calma su voz era un murmullo veloz que acariciaba los oídos–. Ayúdame a cambiar.

Thor negó con la cabeza. Dijo:

–No quiero. Me gustas tal y como eres.

–Sabes que no. Te enerva mi comportamiento, mi pedantería, mis mentiras, la mera esencia de lo que soy.

–Cierto. Tienes defectos y me desesperan. Pero no por eso dejo de creer que eres perfecto.

–Ay, Thor, hazme un favor y cállate, ¿sí?

–¿De qué color es mi cabello, Loki?

–Maldita sea.

4.

Al llegar al palacio se dieron cuenta de que todos los habían estado preguntando. Los dos príncipes se bañaron, se vistieron tan rápido como pudieron, y luego se reunieron con el vestido nuevo a cuestas.

–¿Crees que madre es estúpida? –le recriminó Loki con seriedad–. No sé a quién has salido. Seguramente a un pariente lejano, muy, muy lejano porque con seguridad ni Frigga, ni Odín son así de tarados –Thor frunció el ceño, pero no protestó. Nada como una pelea después de haberse declarado su amor–. Nunca se tragaría semejante mentira…

–Digámosle la verdad entonces… ¿no acordamos eso?

–Claro, es fácil para ti. Tú eres su hijo. Yo soy el parásito.

–Loki…

–¡Calla! ¡Qué bien sabes que tengo razón!

–Todo este embrollo fue por eso –dijo Thor en tono cansado–. Porque temes decepcionar a mamá.

–Decepcionada ya está. No me parezco a ti en nada.

–Dale gracias a los dioses, ¿no dices siempre que soy un imbécil?

–Sí.

–Mira, vamos juntos y le contamos lo que pasó. Y de paso le entregamos el nuevo. Ella sabrá comprender.

Loki se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

–Thor –le dijo, aferrándolo del brazo. Escrutándolo con gravedad–. Thor, te voy a decir una cosa pero… pero quiero que quede aquí y muera, ¿entiendes?

–Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Eres mi persona favorita en todos los nueve mundos.

–Ocho –corrigió Loki distraídamente.

–Cuéntame.

–No es fácil… creo que nunca se lo he dicho directamente a nadie. ¿Ya sabes qué es?

–No pienso facilitarte las cosas –dijo Thor cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Sabes cuánto es seis multiplicado por novecientos noventa y ocho mil setecientos veintitrés?

–¿Y tú sabes cuánto es dos dividido entre uno?

–¿Y tú sabes cuánto da Thor sumado con Loki?

–Te amo.

–Ding, ding, ding. La respuestaaa es correctaaa –ambos hombres se miraron. Fue Thor quien habló otra vez–. Después de todo estaba equivocado. Sí que nos parecemos en algo.

Loki comentó vagamente:

–¿En que somos idiotas?

–Sí, bueno, eso principalmente. Pero si tú dijiste que me amas, y yo también te amo a ti…

–Y Loki multiplicado por Thor, dividido por Loki, sumado por Thor… da como resultado…

–Dos idiotas enamorados.

–La respuesta es correctaaa.

Loki comenzó a reír.

–Pobre Heimdall… –murmuró sabiendo lo ñoños que sonaban.

Entonces escucharon la voz de Frigga que se aproximaba y ambos príncipes se pusieron firmes, dejando de tontear, ocultando el vestido azul de la vista.

–Díselo tú –dijo Loki a Thor–. Eres su favorito.

–Tú eres el orador profesional, anda.

–¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

Loki perdió.

–Siempre escoges la piedra –refunfuñó.

–Y tú las tijeras. Ahora hazlo.

–¿Hacer qué? –habló una voz femenina. Era Frigga.

Los dos príncipes se congelaron. Empezaron a empujarse y discutir. La mujer se plantó frente a ellos mirándolos con curiosidad y extrañeza. De repente le parecía ver en ellos una réplica de los mismos mocosos de hacía años.

–¿Qué ocurre? –insistió.

–Ahh…

–Mamá –empezó Loki–, Thor quiere decirte algo.

Thor asintió. Después comprendió y se volvió violentamente hacia Loki, desconcertado.

–¿Qué? –Frigga lo miraba fijamente así que Thor corrigió su actitud–. Quiero decir, sí. Hola, mamá –sonrió–. Loki… No. Yo… nosotros…

–¿Sí?

–Escucha, ese es el problema de tener dos hijos varones. Uno mentiroso y capaz de copiarse a sí mismo –dijo Thor.

–Otro idiota e incapaz de advenirse a las consecuencias de arrojar café en un armario –dijo Loki.

–O meterse dentro de él y luego desaparecer.

Frigga rió suavemente.

–Entonces fueron ustedes los que lo dañaron.

–Sí –respondieron los dos y siguieron discutiendo. Luego se callaron de golpe–. ¿Qué?

–Mi vestido.

Sus dos hijos se abrazaron, estupefactos.

–Lo sabe… –murmuró Loki, abriendo la boca.

–Y no está enojada –murmuró Thor, torciendo los labios.

–¿O sí? –siguió Loki.

–¿Lo estás?

–Enojada, no. Decepcionada, sí. No me dijeron la verdad. Optaron por hacer de este lugar un manicomio. Pero de algún modo los entiendo, yo tampoco hubiera podido sacado la mancha de café por mí misma.

–Lo sabe todo –dijo Thor.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó el otro.

Frigga se cruzó de brazos, los examinó a través de una expresión inteligente.

–Café en el armario, un tramo de piedritas que conducían a tu habitación, su extraña expedición mañanera, su cuchicheo, el vestido desaparecido… luego reaparecido misteriosamente en el Bifrost. Eso y Heimdall. Adoro a ese chico, debimos adoptarlo también.

–Ese infeliz… –masculló Loki.

–Él no tuvo intenciones de delatarlos. Yo misma le he preguntado.

Ambos príncipes bajaron la mirada. Fue Thor quien retomó la palabra.

–Madre, ¿cómo podríamos enmendar nuestro error?

–Ya lo hicieron –respondió ella, bajando la voz–. Perdí algo material, pero recuperé algo más valioso: la dicha de ver a mis dos hijos abrazados y queriéndose otra vez.

Loki se dio cuenta que durante todo el rato, no se había separado de su hermano. Con vergüenza lo empujó, aclarándose la garganta.

–¿Qué tal estuvo su noche en la tierra? –siguió Frigga, sin querer darle más importancia al asunto.

–Aburrida –contestaron los dos casi que automáticamente, tomándose de las manos por detrás de la espalda para que ella no pudiera darse cuenta.

–¿Agitada?

–Para nada.

–Muy bien. En este momento me dirigía hacia el salón de su padre, así que debo dejarlos. No quiero que vuelvan a mentirme, y sí, por el contrario que tengan más cuidado la próxima vez. Pero que sepan que me llena de gozo verlos así, queriéndose como hermanos.

–Como hermanos… –repitió Thor una vez ella desapareció. Y se empezó a reír.

–Claro que sí, fue un magreo de hermanos.

–Que estuvo a un florero de convertirse en algo más.

Los hermanos se miraron, chocaron los puños. Volverían, con seguridad, a pelearse dentro de poco. Mientras tanto, en lo que reinaba la paz, aprovecharían.

–Busquemos un lugar donde podamos besarnos, ¿sí? –repuso Loki, impaciente–. Tengo fiebre.

Thor estuvo de acuerdo.

**EPÍLOGO.**

Ellos revelaron su realidad, obteniendo una reacción que no se esperaban, porque nadie le creyó cuando los vieron. Era como si todo el mundo pensara que era cuestión de tiempo para verlos actuar de esa manera, a juzgar por el tipo de relación que mantenían, fue más una broma que cualquier otra cosa a los ojos de los demás. Por supuesto no hubieron declaraciones explicitas, así que Frigga y Odín, aunque algo trastornados por las imágenes, decidieron no darle mayor importancia. Thor y Loki siguieron siendo los mismos de siempre, hermanos, amigos, enemigos y amantes; bajo la promesa de serse fieles hasta el final. Nada cambió, seguramente porque eran lo que eran desde antes de conocerse, destinados a vivir de esa manera.

–Oye, hermano –dijo Loki una madrugada, meses después del incidente del café. Estaba junto a Thor en la cama, este medio dormido contestó:

–¿Hmm?

Loki, viendo la cara soñolienta del otro sobre la almohada, dijo:

–Al final nunca entregamos el vestido nuevo a mamá.

* * *

_Yo les juro que nunca había hecho algo tan ñoño en la vida. Pero es que el amor que se profesan los hermanitos es tan cambiante... que no pude evitarlo. Aquí acaba todo gracias al cielo porque esta historia ya no me dejaba pensar. No es algo muy grande, pero espero haberlos entretenido un rato. Gracias a **Soeul83 **y a una persona por ahí que leyó esto antes de ser publicado, y me dijo que la escena del atomizador le recordó a Lilo & Stitch. Dejo a su imaginación la cara que puso Jane cuando descubrió que no alcanzaba nada de los escaparates de la cocina. Amemos a Loki por eso. Gracias por leer, favear, seguir, comentar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
